Darkness Rising
by Ilandrae
Summary: Blaming himself for Arthurs death Merlin flees Camelot leaving everyone to think him dead. But ten years later Leon and Percival knock on his door when a sorcerer threatens to invade Camelot. Will he be able to leave behind the life that he has built for himself and venture back into the fray, facing the darkest secrets of his past in the process? Full synopsis inside.
1. Full Synopsis

**A/N:**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Bit of warning I did write this about four years ago or something and only had the guts to post it now. But I have written a lot of chapters already so updating shouldn't be too slow. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Ilandrae :)**

* * *

It's been ten years since the end of season 5, Merlin has been wandering and running from his guilt over Arthur's death, unable to return to Camelot. But Camelot faces a new and dangerous threat in the form of a Black Sorcerer threatening to destroy everything that Arthur had built. Percival and Leon have been sent on a quest by Queen Guinevere to find a benevolent sorcerer and ask for his aid. Little do they know that this sorcerer is Merlin. Will Merlin be able to overcome his guilt and return to Camelot when the entire kingdom thinks him dead? Will he be able to leave behind the life that he has built for himself and venture back into the fray, facing the darkest secrets of his past in the process?


	2. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_The Lake of Avalon:_**

The water was still.

A natural mirror reflecting the cloudless sky, the blue just beginning to dark with the promise of night. And as always, it was peaceful. Infuriatingly peaceful for the heartbreak and soul shattering grief that he had suffered on its shores.

Merlin stared out across the lake of Avalon not moving from his spot on it banks, remembering.

It was the same. Just the same as it was every year he came. Ten years of honouring this day in this way, yet every time he came here it was like he was living the same one.

Ten years since that day. Ten years since he had failed.

The blue sky, still waters, the slight breeze. Never enough to shatter the image in the lake, but just enough for him to know it was there.

He felt like screaming… he felt like sobbing… he felt like shattering the mirrorlike reflection of the lake with a fireball. .

But the lake just sat there. Still… calm… peaceful.

Somehow chasing away thoughts of chaos and destruction.

But it could not chase away the memories. The memories of seeing the light fade from Arthur's eyes, of listening to the last words he would ever utter, of seeing his chest rise for the last time.

Of pushing that boat from the shore across the lake and seeing the flames devour the boat and the body it carried.

Merlin just stood on the banks, saying nothing, doing nothing.

He had arrived that morning as the sun started to rise and begun his vigil. And it was only when the last rays of the sun sank behind the mountains that he turned and left.

Just as he had done every year, on that day, since the year Arthur had died.

* * *

**_Camelot:_**

Guinevere sat on her throne and hoped no one saw her white knuckles as she clenched the armrest with a steel like grip. Never had her crown felt so heavy than now, as she waited upon the news. Her stomach clenched and grip on her throne tightened, as Leon and Percival hurried into the throne room. She sat up straighter in her seat and her spirits sunk, they were back too soon for the news to be good.

"Did you find the missing patrol?" she said but their grim expressions told her everything.

"Yes Your Majesty" Leon said, respectful as always but it was Percival who continued.

"They were slaughtered Gwen" he said, the horror of what he had seen clear on his face "not far from the border into what was Rodor's land"

Gwen's stomach sank even further "All of them?" if what she thought was coming, they would need every man they could get.

"Yes Your Majesty" Leon confirmed the grim news and Gwen closed her eyes "every last man. And-" he hesitated,

Gwen's eyes snapped open "What Leon?" could it be any worse? A little voice inside her whispered Of course it's worse… you know what's coming…

"They were no ordinary killings, Gwen" Leon was pale "some were literally torn apart and others didn't have a mark on them. And-" Leon stepped up to the dais and reluctantly handed Gwen a scroll "this was with the bodies".

Gwen took the scroll, bile rising in her throat as she touched it and realized it was human skin. She broke the black seal and read what was written. She tried to hide her fear and horror behind her court mask as her greatest fears came to being before her eyes.

"It's him isn't it?" Percival said not fooled "The Black Sorcerer. The one who conquered and destroyed Olaf and Alined's kingdoms"

"Yes" Gwen said grimly already forming desperate plans in her mind "We have six days. Then he's coming for Camelot".

Merlin's mind was blank as his spirited mare ate up the miles of the three day ride back to the place he now called home. Back to the place his father had once called home, the cave within what used to be Cenred's kingdom. He thought of nothing as he rode. Nothing, that is, until he crested a rise and the great bulk of Camelot came into view.

He stopped, as he did every year. Thoughts flitted across his mind, again as they did every year. He wondered: should I go back?

But just looking at the huge castle, a great shadow against the ever darkening night sky, filled him with guilt and self-loathing. What would he say to everyone? He couldn't imagine facing Gwen. Having to tell her that he had failed. That Arthur wasn't coming back. At least not in this lifetime. Having to see Gaius, and Leon, and Percival, and the countless other people he knew, and explain where he had been the past ten years. He was sure everyone thought he was dead, it was better that way. No reminders of what he couldn't save.

And so, as he did every year, he gave Camelot a wide berth and continued on into the night, not looking back.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
**

**Hello! Chapter 1 enjoy!**

**Ilandrae :)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 - A DESPERATE PLAN**_

_**Camelot Council Chamber**_

"My Lady" Leon insisted as everyone took their seats and the war council began "We must get you to safety".

"No Leon" Gwen said sternly, she had to stand firm. Running is not what Arthur would have wished. She looked at the council gathered before her "I will not run".

Leon, desperate, tried again, "My Lady at least send Ar-".

"I said no" Gwen cut him short with her sharp tone "he stays with me".

"Guinevere" Princess Mithian said imploringly from the seat next to the queen "I beg you. The only reason I am here today is that my father sought to keep me safe by sending me away from the battle"

"I will not run" Gwen repeated firmly, leaving no room for argument she continued on "We must find a way to defeat this Black Sorcerer, I will not abandon the people of Camelot" _Arthur never would have_ she thought to herself _and neither will I_. The Queen had some form of a plan… if Gaius came through. But Gaius always came through. Gwen's job was to convince the council. She turned back to Mithian, the poor woman was shaking with fear, she knew what was coming… she had suffered through it before. But she had also escaped. "My Lady anything you are able to remember from the attack on your Kingdom will be greatly beneficial" She looked into Mithian's eyes, begging for her help.

Mithian sighed, she saw the desperation in the Queen of Camelot's eyes. She felt despair creeping into her own heart as she looked at her hands, clamped white knuckled on the table. "We had the same thoughts as you Guinevere" she said sadly "Stand and fight, never abandon the Kingdom…" the former Princess of Rodor began her story…

She remembered being in the throne room. It had become the infirmary and the Princess had been kept busy tending wounds of injured knights and soldiers. But the wounds that many of them suffered were from no mortal weapons, countless died. She heard the soldiers talking, the lower town had been taken in under an hour and the inner wall was already almost lost. The Black Sorcerer had not even ventured into the battle himself, the carnage caused by one of his apprentices who was leading the army.

She had gone to the window and carefully peeked out. Never had she regretted something so much in her life. Amongst the carnage and bloodshed she saw him. The apprentice. He looked to be about 16 but he was cutting down men, women, and children alike as if they were corn. Whether it was by magic or sword all who stood against him fell. The most horrifying aspect of it being that he was clearly enjoying it, he smiled as he was splattered with gore, drenched in the blood of her people.

Then he had look up and somehow he saw her. He smiled, but his eyes held the promise of death.

She had hurriedly backed away from the window, jumping in fright as the throne room doors burst open. Her father and his guards hurried inside.

The King had searched the room desperately, and when his eyes alighted on Mithian he rushed over. He grasped her hand.

"Mithian" he said, fear lacing his words "You have to run"

She had been shocked, never would she have thought her father would tell her to run "But father!"

"No Mithian!" Rodor had almost shouted "We are losing" he looked at her pleadingly "Please Mithian. Take the tunnels, go to Camelot. Tell Guinevere what has happened. Warn her. No Kingdom can withstand this onslaught"

She again she had staggered back a few steps but the fear and desperation in her father's eyes had shocked her into obeying.

Mithian and her maid, Yelene, had fled from the throne room heading towards the secret underground tunnels that would take them from the battle to safety.

But just as they were about to make their escape into the tunnels, a small figure blocked their path. The Apprentice smiled… it was one of nightmares. So obviously delighted in the pain he was about to inflict.

But as he started to incant his spell, Yelene shouted one of her own. The Apprentice, not expecting it, was blasted back for a second. Seeing Yelene's eyes flare faintly Mithian had only stared at her maid in shock. Not distrust or betrayal… surprise.

"Mithian" Yelene said desperately "Hurry! Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Mithian had run. She had run and run and run, not looking back in fear of seeing the apprentice and his cruel smile behind her.

And so she did not realise until she was out of the tunnel… that Yelene hadn't followed her.

As Mithian finished her story she felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked at the council not caring if they saw. They fell for her Kingdom which had fallen. They fell for her father, who she did not know if he was alive or dead. They fell for Yelene, "My maid saved my life" she dared anyone to say otherwise.

Though Gwen saw many tears among the council at the end of the tragic tale, she was not surprised to see much confusion.

"The sorceress… saved you?" one of the elder council men asked confused "Why?"

"She was my friend" Mithian said sharply staring at the man "Should there be any other reason?"

"But she was a sorceress?"

"Yes Fendry" Gwen said dryly coming to Mithian's defence "and I am a Queen, and you are a councilman. Does it make any difference when you are trying to save those you love?"

The silence was deafening. Gwen forced a smile, it was time to reveal her desperate plan, "Well now that we've decided that sorcerers can in fact be people, how about we start figuring out how to defeat the sorcerer who has no humanity? I have an id-" the throne room door swung open with a resounding boom.

Gwen started as Gaius slowly walked in. He had aged the past ten years since the great battle, spending most of his time in his suit in castle, he had passed on the duties of court physician to a spry young lad a few years ago, it was rare to see him out.

"Gaius" Gwen said concerned but her heart also quickened "I was going to meet with you after-"

"Your Majesty" he interrupted her which was very un-Gaius-like "It could not wait" the excitement on his face brought her hope. She had not seen that much happiness on his face since before Merlin and Arthur… Had he done it?

Gaius nodded excitedly, sensing what she was thinking "Yes Gwen. I found him"

All of the council turned to her confused "Found who?" Leon asked

Gwen looked at them grimly, hoping they would accept her plan "The Sorcerer who is going to save Camelot".

Percival could only stare in shock at Gwen as the Council room broke out in an uproar.

"A sorcerer! They cannot be trusted".

"We may as well set fire to Camelot ourselves!"

"Are you mad!" whoever said the last one was lucky that Percival didn't see him, it would not have ended well. Percival saw that Gaius was still standing and hurriedly offered him his seat. Gaius flashed him a grateful smile as he eased into the chair.

Gwen ignored the protesting councilmen and addressed Gaius "You found him?"

"Yes" Gaius said then frowned "At least a general location"

"Your majesty!" Fendry interrupted again. The look on Gwen's face left Percival wondering if she was thinking about who else could better fill his seat on the council "We cannot trust a sorcerer to save Camelot. He very well might ally with the Black Sorcerer!"

Percival, again, could only stare as conversation passed around the room. A majority of the council speaking out against the idea.

Gwen sighed and placed her hands on the table, silencing the chatter "My Lords" she said as all eyes turned to her "We have no other option" she looked around the room and Percival saw the desperation in her eyes "Olaf, Alined and Rodor's Kingdoms are key examples that strength and battle prowess will not be enough to win this battle. Princess Mithian being here today is an example of what even a little magic used against this evil can do. They will not expect it and that is where our advantage lies" she looked to Gaius "Ever since Princess Mithian arrived and told me her tale I knew what was coming. I asked Gaius to investigate some rumours that have been circulating, and amazingly they seem to be true!"

"What rumours?" Percival finally found his voice as he saw the small glimmer of hope that was in both Gwen and Gaius' eyes.

"There have been rumours" Gaius started cryptically as he always did "of a benevolent sorcerer. No one knew his name or where he lived but it was said that if your cause was right and motivation just he would aid you. People have gone to him for healing or for military aid, some even just for advice" he motioned to Gwen "Her Majesty asked me to find out if these rumours were true. I have talked to many and all that I can find seems to say it is. I spoke to many people and eventually I found someone who could point us in the right direction in finding him"

"I propose" Gwen took control back and Percival could see her determination. One glance and he knew what she was going to say "that we send a small party to find this benevolent sorcerer and ask for his aid in fighting the Black Sorcerer. With his help we just might stand a chance" and just as Percival knew she would, she turned to him and to Leon "Sir Percival and Sir Leon, if you will, I give you this task" Percival nodded and saw Leon do the same. The determination that Percival felt was mirrored in Leon's face.

No one else rose an objection. They knew they had no other choice. They knew they had no other hope, other than this desperate plan.


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Sorry meant to update Friday but Uni swamped me. But should be good now! Thanks to all the reviewers and here's chapter 2. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else I'd be doing something ****_very _****different with my life. (But Mel is all mine thanks hands off!****)**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 - A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A BENEVOLENT SORCERER_**

**_Merlin's Cave_**

As Merlin rode on the last leg of his journey, he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was going to happen today. He had a feeling. One of those funny feelings that Arthur had only ever ignored.

Something was going to change today, something big.

But as Merlin exited the forest and his cave came into view, all thoughts of funny feelings vanished.

Not because this was the thing, but because as the warlock entered the clearing where his home lay, he saw the crowd of people clustered around the door.

Inwardly, he cursed himself for forgetting, for not hurrying. Because, as it always was when he was gone for more than a day scores of people were waiting for his return.

The people who came to him for help every day, for a bit of magic, had built up until it was the crowd he saw before him.

He urged his horse forward, Bay hooves thudding on the path and one women keen ears caused her to turn, "He has returned!" The crowd surged forward yet remained a respectful distance back at the same time. All except one that is.

As Merlin swung himself down from Bay's saddle the crowd parted and woman threw herself at his feet, "Please" sobbed her desperation clear "Please sir, it's my son… he's only a boy!"

Merlin had seen enough desperate mother by now to know what she meant.

Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet "Where is he?"

Clutching him, she practically dragged him over to small cart that stood right outside his cave. Inside he saw a small boy, no more than ten-years old, pale and unconscious. Blood matted his scalp and a Merlin thought he spied the outline of a hoof-print in his skull.

With barely a thought he manipulated the illusion that concealed his cave creating a door. Indicating to some nearby men they brought the boy through, the mother still hovering, into his cave.

The others were looking around in awe because the warlock let so few into his private domain, preferring to talk and treat patients outside.

"What happened?" he began hurrying around collecting various herbs and implements as the boy was lain on his spare cot.

"Yesterday, Jonah was feeding the ponies. But something spooked them, and- and one kicked him" she turned to him from where she was kneeling next to her son, tears running down her face as she continued, "The physician said that his brain was bleeding. That there was nothing he could do. So we came here, we knew it was the time when you leave for a few days but we had no other choice. Please" she begged, "please save my son."

Merlin said nothing, kneeling by the bed he began preparing the materials he had gathered. Grinding them together with some water he created a paste which, after cleaning most of the blood away, he applied to Jonah's head.

Placing a hand on either side of the boy's head he took a deep breath. Even after all these years and all the lessons he had taken, healing magic just didn't come easily to him. Focusing his will, he began to incant the spell.

It was a lengthy one but as he spoke, he felt the magic stir in his veins. As his eyes flashed gold, he felt his magic running through him into the boy.

He had indeed been bleeding on the brain, Merlin guided his power carefully and he felt the flow staunch and repair, followed by the crack in the boy's skull beginning to mend and finally as the warlock withdrew the broken skin knitted back together.

Merlin rocked back on his heels and the boy took a deep breath, eyes fluttering "Mama?" he murmured.

"Oh Jonah!" Merlin shuffled back to lean against a bookshelf as the mother rushed to hug her son.

"Where are you from?" Merlin asked as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Only Ameldry" the woman named the small town nearest to Merlin's cave

"Then you can take him home, but don't move him too much" Merlin warned the mother signalling to the men once more to carry the boy back out "the magic will need a few days to be firm"

"Oh, thank you Great One" she beamed and Merlin somehow managed to not cringe at the name.

"How many times have I told the people of your village" Merlin smiled wearily "Call me Emrys"

"The woman's smile only grew "Of course Great One. We will let you tend to your other requests"

Recognising, not for the first time either, that attempting to rid himself of the ridiculous title was a losing battle, the warlock merely stood and went outside to see to the reaming appeals for help.

One by one, Merlin listened to those who had come to him. Their appeals varied immensely, as they always did, but Merlin took the time to listen to them all.

Some came for healing, but those who could easily be treated by a town physician or who truly had no need he sent away. Those who could not be helped by normal medicine he healed.

Some came for aid against bandits or bullies. Those he filed away with a promise of sending aid or seeing to the problem himself when the time arose.

Then there were those who came for guidance. They were always the hardest.

Shortly after Merlin had settled in his cave four years ago, people had started to come and ask for his help. Throughout the past four years he had encounter the strangest of requests. He had been astounded and downright infuriated when a father had brought his daughter and her betrothed to him about a year ago.

"Great one" the father had asked "please talk some sense into my daughter. We are a well-off merchant family and she wishes to marry this lowly farmer. Please remind her that she could seek someone so much higher in life and that I will not permit her to do this"

Merlin had stared at him blankly for second not quite believing his ears. Emrys King of the Druids and most powerful sorcerer, well _ever_ at this point, being asked to forbid a marriage between two people who clearly loved each other with all their hearts?

One glance was all it taken for him to see how they clutched each other, in true terror at the mere thought of being separated. And sadly, Merlin knew, they would listen to whatever he said. Even if it meant they were to never see each other again.

"Do you love him" Merlin had looked to the girl.

"Y-yes Great" she had answered, timid but sure.

"And you" Merlin turned to her partner "do you love her?"

He had answered without hesitation staring Merlin straight in the eye "Yes Great One. With all my heart and soul"

"Well then" he said to the father "I see no problem" secretly satisfied with the mans astonished look he prepared to move on, "Now go. I have more pressing matters to deal with"

It still seemed that as each season passed the numbers of requests grew. Now not a day went by when a handful of people from all lands and walks of life did not come and knock on his most definitely illusionary door.

And now, due to his absence for the past three, there was three days' worth of people to see to.

He again thought back to the idiotic father as he listened to the man before him who easily took the title of the strangest case today.

The man in question was asking whether he should murder his wife's cat, simply on the basis that he felt she was paying more attention to it than him.

"Your jealous," Merlin clarified "of your wife's cat…" the man nodded slowly "…so you want to kill it?" again the man nodded. Merlin put his head in his hands and sighed.

He managed to convince the man not to kill the cat. Mainly by suggesting that if he paid more attention his wife then maybe she would pay attention to her. He re-enforced the kill-no-cat policy with the promise that if he found the cat dead, the man would meet the safe fate as the poor feline.

He was greatly relieved with the result, especially when a short time after a small girl came to him with her cat, which had a broken back from being run over by a cart.

As he sent the girl home cradling her now bright-eyed and happy cat in her arms, he gave a sigh of relief, that was the last of them.

He turned to go and make himself a well-deserved cup of tea, or maybe pour himself some of the ale the tavern keeper had given him as a form of unnecessary payment, but he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the tavern keepers ten-year-old daughter at his elbow.

"Melisandrae" he said in surprise at the sight of the girl, green eyes worried and brown hair mussed "what are you doing here?"

"Papa sent me Emrys," she was the only one in the entire village that called him Emrys instead of Great One, "there's men in the village. They're asking about you" she was panting from her apparent sprint through the woods to warn him.

"Papa's stalling them but someone will talk, and " she hesitated, her eyes wide "they're knights from Camelot Emrys"

His heart skipped a beat and he spun her around hurrying towards the cave, "Take the pony out back, Melisandrae" he said urgently "Ride home, make sure no one else comes today"

She started towards the stables he had attached out the back but stopped to turn back to him "Emrys, what's going on?" he could see the fear in her eyes

"It will be fine Mel" he said reassuringly, hoping it was reassuring and he didn't sound too panicked "Everything's going to be ok. It's just some old fears that I'd thought I left behind. Now go! Before they come!" he helped her onto the pony.

"What's the trick Mel?" he asked quietly holding her back for a second. Melisandrae was the only one other than Merlin who knew the secret to the spell that concealed his cave, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't about to run into a wall of stone.

"If you believe it is there, it is. If you know it is not, it isn't"

"Good. Remember Mel, no more visitors today" and with a grim nod she rode back into the forest

Merlin leaned against the cave wall with a heavy sigh and wondered, what did the knights want with him?

Did they know it _was _him? Were they going to drag him back to Camelot for execution?

The voice he'd battled with for some time came back. He probably deserved it, it said, and he couldn't help but agree a little.

He'd failed Arthur. He'd failed Camelot. Hells, he'd failed everyone.

The grim thoughts flashed through his mind and he had to remind himself of all the good he had done. Before and after that day.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice them come. The hesitant knock on his illusionary door startling him.

Back to the case of the wall, the rock, the door, and the secret that only the warlock and Mel knew. It went back to the trick he had taught Mel.

_If you believe it is there, it is._

_If you know it is not, it isn't._

Everyone believed that the mouth to his cave was solid rock with a small wooden door, that is the illusion they saw. And because they believed it, it _was _there.

However, this also meant, that as Merlin knew there was nothing there. There was _nothing _there.

Nothing between him and the two scarlet knights who stood outside. Nothing between him and the old life he had thought he'd left behind.

"Hello…" Sir Leon said hesitantly as he again knocked on the illusionary door that he and Sir Percival were standing before "Great One…? We've come to ask for aid"

* * *

**Thanks! Til next time!**

_**I :)**_


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello! Thanks to all reviewers and I am so grateful that people are actually reading my story. Soz about the slight cliffy of last chapter and sorry again cause this actually happens at the same time as/before last chapter. Also I know it's a day late. But bonus because I feel bad you get TWO chapters today!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally I live with my parents I got nothing. Jokes, don't worry I got Mel, she's mine)****

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 - CLOSED MOUTHED VILLAGERS**_

_**Ameldry:**_

"Gaius couldn't have found a more specific location?" Leon said gruffly as he and Percival trotted down a forest path, "The Forest of Merenora is a big place, it could take us weeks to find the sorcerer. Camelot only has days"

Percival shrugged "Apparently when Gaius said he was from Camelot people clamped up. Refused to talk. The Forest of Merenora was as specific as he could get"

Leon sighed, "The map said there was a village on the outskirts of the forest. Ameldry, we'll start there"

"Sounds good" Percival said but then paused, "we should change out of our Camelot colours though. If being from Camelot stopped them from talking to Gaius, who knows if they'll even acknowledge knights of Camelot. We need them to talk to us"

"Good point" Leon dismounted and started fumbling with the tie of his cloak. When their bright red cloaks were safely stowed away, they continued riding.

When the two strangers entered his tavern Eran stared at them with distrust. All it took was one look and he saw that they didn't quite fit.

He'd never seen them before, a rare occurrence for the tavern owner, and though they were dressed as common mercenaries, they did not act like them. They stood with authority and though they attempted to conceal it, thy walked with a pride that some would consider arrogance. Their swords and armour too, the equipment was of too high a quality for that of an ordinary thug. Though one of them certainly had the muscles and sheer size for it.

Eran quickly averted his gaze as they turned to him. But still they approached the bench from which he was serving drinks. Eran glanced to where his daughter, Melisandrae, was showing the patrons her new cartwheel. She caught his eye and he motioned for her to go the back room.

"Good afternoon sirs" he said pleasantly to the strangers as they reached the counter, "what can I get for you? Mead? Wine? Stew fresh from the pot?" he nervously rubbed his hands together as he saw symbol that was at the pommel of the red-haired man's sword. The Crest of Camelot.

"How about information?" the red head asked

"Of what kind?" Eran asked hoping the answer wouldn't be what he thought it was going to be. His heart quickened when the stranger answered.

"We have heard that there is a sorcerer about these parts"

Immediately Eran's thoughts went to the Great One, or Emrys, as he asked the villagers to call him, which they didn't. Though the entire village near about worshipped the man, Eran was particularly protective of their resident sorcerer. When he had ridden in four years ago, he had dispatched the bandits which had terrorised the village for years, as easily as Eran went around his daily business at the tavern. Shortly after, Eran's daughter took a turn for the worse. The illness from which she had suffered from for her entire life advanced suddenly, and the village healer saying she only had days to live.

The sorcerer, when he had heard of this, had immediately come and offered his help. Eran had been so desperate that he had agreed. Never had he been so happy for a decision in his life. Melisandrae, who once couldn't spend more than a few hours from her bed, was now full of life and happiness. She was the gem of the village. Even the sorcerer had shown a soft spot for his bundle of joy. And thanks to his protection, Ameldry no longer suffered from bandits, sickness or famine. In fact, ever since this first healing people had come from far and wide to seek the sorcerers aid.

Those he deemed had the right intentions and causes he helped, earning him the title of Great One no matter how often he asked to be called Emrys. But he had one condition. He had only asked that tales of his deeds never be spread to Camelot, that no stories of miracles or of a benevolent sorcerer be told to Camelot citizens. Eran had always assumed that this was because of the laws forbidding magic in Camelot, but either way, he was never going to break his promise.

"Sorcerer?" he said feigning ignorance "haven't heard of a sorcerer in these parts for nearly a decade"

"We will pay" the large strong man said, sliding a pouch that clanked with the coins inside.

Eran steadily looked the knight in the eye as he slid the coins back across the counter to them "As I said, there has been no sorcerer in these parts for many years" he glanced again towards the Camelot crest on the man's sword. The man followed the movement and Eran saw him wince, quickly covering it with his cloak.

Eran cleared his throat, "if that is all I have another pot of stew to put on" he turned and walked to the back room where Mel waited.

"Papa" she said easily picking up on his anxiety "who are they?"

He put a finger to his lips and watched the men through the doorway as they approached another man siting nursing his mead.

Eran turned back to Mel "They are Knights of Camelot" her green eyes widened.

"Are they asking ab-"

"Yes" he hurriedly replied cutting her short with his urgency "You must go warn him. I told them nothing, but it is only a matter of time before they ask the right person"

She nodded and scampered out the door. Eran looked back to the strangers and saw them leaving the man they had been talking to and approach another, still with their gold. He could only hope that Mel got there in time.

He could only hope that Ameldry wasn't about to lose its guardian angel.

* * *

**Don't forget this is chapter one of two for this week!**

**I ;)**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**As promised, here's the next one too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or let's face it, I would actually ****_have_**** a life other than Netflix and food. (Pretty please hands off my characters though I would be most put out if someone was to kidnap them)**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4 – DARKNESS, ASHES AND DESPAIR_**

_**Merlin's Cave**_

"Really?" Percival said, "The sorcerer lives out here in the middle of the forest?"

"That's what that man at the tavern said" Leon replied

"Exactly my point" Percival muttered quietly "That man was a drunk" and it had only been the fact that he was drunk that he had talked to them at all. They had approached a dozen people, and all had kept their mouths firmly shut about the sorcerer. Even the children they had asked had told them nothing. It seemed that the entire village was protective of their sorcerer.

Percival and Leon were riding through the dense forest, the sun getting lower in the sky by the moment.

They were following the uneven trial that had been worn through the dense woodland by what Percival assumed was the crowds of people that came to the sorcerer for aid.

They did not know how long they would have to ride for, having only been told to follow the trial to its end where apparently 'The Great One' resided in a sealed cave.

Upon hearing the title, Leon had scoffed. No matter how benevolent this sorcerer was, apparently he was still full of himself and upon departing Leon had firmly stated that there was no chance he was going to use the title. Percival had only offered a wordless smile as they located the trail and started to follow it.

They rode, saying little, thoughts resting heavily on the fate of Camelot if they failed in finding the sorcerer and securing his help.

They were so deep in thought that they were both caught by surprise when the woods abruptly ended and they entered a clearing.

Sharing a look, they didn't even have time to make a sound before a pony galloped past, a small brunette girl on its back. With a sinking feeling Percival recognised her from the tavern earlier, she was the tavern keeper's daughter.

The girl flashed them a wicked smile as she galloped past, back down the trail and out of sight in an instant.

Percival only stare at the ease with which she sat in her saddle, her horsemanship far above what could be expected of a girl her age. She could probably outride a majority of Camelot's young knights. Sharing a look with Leon, he could tell the other knight saw it too.

Then Leon grimaced and cursed quietly, "The tavern keeper" he said shaking his head "he saw the crest on my sword. He must have realized we were knights and sent his daughter to warn the sorcerer"

Percival sighed "Let's hope that he even talks to us now"

"We can only hope, for Camelot's sake" Leon dismounted and tied his horse to a tree, Percival followed suit.

The large expanse of open land contained a small stream that led into what appeared to be solid rock with a single wooden door.

Leon and Percival approached the door, Leon knocking after a moment's hesitation. Instinctively Percival's hand drifted to his sword but after a sharp glance from Leon he relaxed. It would do them no good if the sorcerer thought they had ill intent.

After no response Leon knocked again, "Hello…" he swallowed his pride and managed to bring himself to say the title he had sworn to never utter "… Great One? We've come to ask for aid."

Again, there was no answer. Leon looked to Percival and saw his own disappointment mirrored in his fellow knight's eyes and they came to a silent agreement.

Turning they started to walk, defeated, back their horses. If he wasn't going to help them, there was no point in staying. Their time would be best served somewhere else.

"Sir Percival! Sir Leon! Wait!"

The knights whirled around to face the cave entrance but still saw nothing but a wall of stone.

Percival frowned. That voice… it almost sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. It had been hoarse though, as if its user had been crying.

His frown deepened, "How did he know our names" Percival whispered to Leon but one glance at the knight told Percival that he really hadn't been expecting anyone to answer their call. He was staring at the door, face blank in complete confoundment.

They heard a throat being cleared then he spoke again. Less hoarse this time but it almost sounded as if the speaker was trying to disguise their voice.

"Sir Knights" he said "Why do you come to my door?"

Percival looked to Leon, but his fellow knight was still a little dumbstruck that they were actually talking to a sorcerer that wasn't trying to kill them. So Percival stepped forward, "We are seeking the benevolent sorcerer that lives in these parts. The one the villagers of Ameldry call The Great One"

It almost sounded like the speaker muttered to himself "How many times have I told them not to call me that?" but Percival wasn't sure.

"My name is Emrys, no matter how many times the villagers insist on calling me by that absurd title" the speaker said, "Why do you seek my aid, knights of Camelot?"

"Because Camelot is in danger" Leon recovered from his shock, "The city that we love and have sworn an oath to protect is being threatened by a force that we have no hope of defeating by ourselves."

Leon paused but when Emrys said nothing he continued "A black sorcerer is laying waste to the kingdoms, him and his apprentices. Numerous kingdoms have already fallen including the kingdoms of Alined, Olaf and Rodor from which Princess Mithian barely escaped with her life. And this small miracle she owes to the fact that her maid had magic, giving the Princess time to escape. Now the Black Sorcerer turns his attention to Camelot, one of the last remaining Kingdoms. He will attack in four days laying waste to everyone and everything just as he did to the others"

Again he paused, but again Emrys said nothing.

"Queen Guinevere of Camelot has sent us to ask for your aid. Gaius-" Percival thought he heard a sharp intake of breath but Leon continued unhalting making him think he must have imagined it, "-who used to be court physician, was tasked by the queen to investigate rumours heard about a benevolent sorcerer who helped those in need. It was these rumours that have led us to you. We know that you have helped those who come to you. Princess Mithian's escape is evidence of what even a little magic, if wielded by the right person can do. We have come to ask for your aid in defending Camelot against the magical threat that the Black Sorcerer poses. The Queen has promised you immunity to Camelot's laws against magic. You will be housed, fed and paid. Please, Emrys… will you aid us?"

Silence. For almost two whole minutes not another word was uttered. Percival was just thinking of knocking again to make sure the sorcerer hadn't fallen asleep during Leon's long-winded speech when he heard a great shuddering breath being taken on the other side of the door. Then…

"I can't" Emrys said quietly

Again… silence. Then-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" Percival was equally shocked by his own voice as it burst out. "You have helped countless others in all ways imaginable! Why will you not help us! Why do you cut off Camelot from your aid? We have come to try and save our home! Why will you not help us do that!" the fury he felt was enough to override his usual calm and unmovable exterior.

"BECAUSE!" the voice that boomed from the other side of that door was not the one they had been hearing. It was ancient, awesome and powerful. It made Percival quake in his boots "Because I have helped Camelot enough! Do you know what I did the last time I was in the kingdom of Camelot? I killed the Lady Morgana! And it was not the first time that I have aided Camelot! Nimueh! Morgause! The Great Dragon! The traitor Agravaine! I have helped and helped and helped. But the last time I helped, I failed. And it is because of that failure that I swore never to set foot in Camelot again! So knights… there is nothing you can do!" Emrys' voice quieted to a whisper and when he spoke again Percival could hear the bitterness and- and _self-loathing _in it. Whatever had happened when he was last in Camelot still weighed heavily on this sorcerer's heart, "Percival… Leon… there is nothing you can do that will make me return. Make me return to a place that brings only ashes to my tongue and despair to my heart. So leave."

"You would doom all the people of Camelot?" Percival said incredulously and when there was no answer other than silence, Percival felt the rage build in him again.

Rage, that this man -no matter how much hardship he had faced in the past- was refusing to help them. Not just them either, that he would doom all the people of Camelot to an unknown fate at the hands of the Black Sorcerer. His rage simmered in silence as Leon pleaded again and again at the door that remained firmly closed. Emrys, the so called _Great One _hid behind it and Percival knew that there was nothing they could do to change the sorcerer's mind.

"Give it a rest Leon" Percival said gruffly "There is nothing more we can do here"

When Leon looked to him in amazement Percival merely turned and headed back to the horses, "We have to tell Gwen that no help is coming. We have to come up with another plan"

Percival reached the horses and mounted. Leon gave one last look at the door, sighed in defeat and followed suit. Then they started the journey back to Camelot, hearts heavy with their failure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that's it. You're gonna have to wait a little longer for the meet up sorry! Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks**

**I ;)**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I'm on time, yay me! Thanks to all reviewers and new followers you really make my day when I get those notification emails. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Still own nada**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5 – THE CALLING_**

**_Merlin's Cave_**

Merlin watched the retreating backs of Percival and Leon as they rode into the forest, glad that the illusion meant they had not seen the tears in his eyes, they had not been able to see what he had become. The warlock took a great shuddering breath and slumped against the cave wall sliding down until he was seated. He hugged himself tight, no longer able to hold back the tears that came in loud gasping sobs.

He had not been ready for the torrent of emotions that seeing them had brought. Hadn't had time to prepare himself to face the past that he'd been running from for ten years; had been trying everything in his power to forget. But just their presence had been enough to bring back all the guilt, grief and self-loathing that he'd tricked himself into believing he'd moved past, that he thought he might have managed to leave behind. Apparently not.

_Screams. Screams were all he heard. The sounds of men dying in pain and agony. His feet pounded on the ground as he ran, as he ran as fast as he could hoping that he wasn't too late. Merlin gripped his Siadhe staff tighter, horrible images flashing through his mind. Of red. The red of blood splashed across the red of Camelot. Of dead and dying, of knights and friends who would never move again, of a certain King breathing his last breath. _

_Merlin cursed again at the aging spell he had been forced to don. He cursed the slow speed at which he was able to move. _

_He hauled himself atop the final rise and gazed upon the seething mass that was Camlann. His eyes searched frantically, seeking a certain blonde who would no doubt be in the thick it, in the most dangerous part of the combat. When he saw him, his heart skipped a beat… then went into overdrive._

_He felt his magic fill him, reacting to the sudden heart stopping moment of fear. Lifting his staff, he let the magic flow._

_The enemy soldiers that had been advancing on Arthur were flung back and away from the king. He turned and the other group that had been behind him were cast away as well. _

_The King looked around in confusion wondering what had happened. When their eyes met, despite the distance, Merlin saw the utter astonishment in his King's eyes. Merlin hid back a grim smile and gave his magic free reign. Lighting rained down from the sky and Saxon after Saxon was struck and cast back. _

_Merlin's heart seemed to swell as he heard Arthur's heartfelt call_

_"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT"_

_But the relief he felt did not last, there was one more thing he had to do, one more thing he didn't do in time._

_That moment he saw him. That moment he saw Arthur's still form… his heart sputtered to a stop once more as he realised, he'd been too late._

_Rushing to find a pulse he barely registered Mordred's body only a few meters away. As he felt the weak fluttering of Arthurs heart against his fingers, he knew it was not over yet._

The warlocks heart hammered as he recalled that fateful day. From victory to failure, to victory to failure. Doomed to eternal life, that day the warlock had been surrounded by so much death.

_How had she found them? How had it all gone so wrong? _

_The witch grinned maliciously at Arthur as she advanced on the King. _

_"I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you-" _

_Merlin drew Excalibur without a sound as the witch gloated _

_"-until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bath in your blood"_

_Merlin's voice was steady as he spoke, the witch turning to face him "No, the time for all this blood shed is over. I blame myself for what you've become… but this has to end"_

_And he did blame himself. Couldn't help but think it was his actions which had sent her along this dark path. _

_He almost felt sorry as she smirked "I am a high priestess. No mortal blade can kill me"_

_There was no hesitation as Merlin sunk the sword into her body, her eyes widening as she realised the truth._

_"This is no mortal blade" Merlin saw her eyes widened as the truth of the words reached her "like yours it was forged in a dragon's breath"_

_Holding her he uttered two final words as the light faded from her eyes "Goodbye Morgana."_

Always a balance. He came to learn later. The death of darkness. The death of light. With no consideration for those who were caught in the crossfire. Or those who were left behind.

_Merlin tried desperately to keep his King going but Arthur seemed to have accepted his fate. _

_"All your magic, Merlin, can't save my life"_

_"I can. I'm not going to lose you" his efforts to drag the wounded King to his feet faltered as Arthur spoke weakly again._

_"Just, just hold me. Please"_

_Merlin sunk to the ground with his king, his brother, and held him as he continued quietly._

_"There's something I want to say…"_

_"You're not going to say goodbye" Merlin gruffly trying and failing to hold back tears. _

_"No, Merlin… Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build…"_

_"You'd have done it without me" of that Merlin had no doubt, Arthurs golden heart would have permitted for nothing else._

_"Maybe. I want to say… something I've never said to you before…" the King looked him in the eye and Merlin gave up on trying to hold back tears._

_"Thank you"_

_As Arthurs body went still Merlin's heart shattered. He yelled, calling for Kilgarra but not even the Great Dragon could save his friend._

_He had failed. No matter what the dragon said, no matter what he knew everyone else would say. He had failed Arthur. He had failed Gwen. He had failed all of Camelot. He had failed himself._

_So as he watched the boat carrying his Kings body out to the lake. As he watched the first lick of flame begin to consume the little boat. He made a promise._

_He could never go back. Could never face the people of Camelot again. So, he would never return._

And he never did.

But, say as he would that he could never face those back in Camelot again, Merlin was torn. He thought about the knights' expressions when he had snapped. The utter heartbreak and disappointment on their faces as he had roared that he was never setting foot in Camelot again. He winced as he again heard the rage in Percival's voice as he spoke: "_Give it a rest Leon. There is nothing more we can do here_". The black anger that Merlin had seen in his eyes, so unlike the gentle giant that the huge knight normally was… or had used to be. Leon, equally out of character, had practically begged for his help. His reluctant use of the absurd Great One title clear on his face as he brought himself low enough to use it. It was that rage, anger, desperation and disappointment that made Merlin want to help. Almost made him want to go back to the place that had hurt him so much.

So, it was this part of him that was conflicting with the other emotions that had held him back for so long. No, it wasn't just the emotions. It was one simple fact: He had failed. How could he ever return to Camelot knowing that he hadn't been able to save Arthur? Return to Gwen to deliver the news that her husband was never coming home. Tell the knights that their leader was dead? All. Because. Of. Him.

Then there was Gaius. The one person who had always been there for him. How could he return when he had been away for so long? He was certain all his past friends believed him dead, who was he to shatter the illusion? As his thoughts whirled round, and round, thoughts so full of hatred and self-loathing, he couldn't help the thought that was all his fault. He could never return, never show his face again after his failure.

But there was also the thought, he had failed before… what was to stop him from failing again? That was his last grim thought as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep his tears exhausted and his soul shredded from the battle that had been the last hour.

_Emrys… _Merlin moaned and tried to ignore the ghostly voice that had invaded his sleep.

_Emrys… you are needed._

"No…" Merlin muttered trying to shut out the ghostly words.

_You are the protector Emrys… the servant… who are you to deny anyone your aid?_

"I failed!" Merlin shouted and opened his eyes only to realize he hadn't really. He stood alone in the middle of a ghostly plain, washed out of colour and desolate.

He felt something brush past him and saw the white ghostly forms of spirits surrounding him. He heard their whispers in his mind.

_You did not fail Emrys… failure would have been doing less than you did_

Merlin was still trying to figure out what the hell that meant when the spirits whispered again

_There is an evil Emrys, another evil that is stalking the lands of Albion… an evil that none have a chance of defeating without your aid…_

"Haven't I done enough!" Merlin shouted and the spirits shied away from him "I defeated Morgana! What more do you want from me?"

_We know you have sacrificed much young warlock,_

That voice sounded familiar, "Kilgara?" Merlin croaked tears springing to his eyes as he realised what hearing the dragon now meant

_Yes Merlin, you knew my time was coming, I have passed. But I am still able to aid you now. There is an evil equal to that of Morgana stalking the lands. And all that you have sacrificed will have been for nothing if this evil is allowed to be free. You are again Albion's only hope._

Merlin sighed, "But I failed…"

_Forget about the past Merlin _again that voice was familiar

Merlin took a deep breath, taking in the numerous ghostly, indistinct forms around him, "Lancelot?"

_Yes Merlin, and I am not alone, all of the fallen knights of Camelot stand by me. They stand by you. Forget about the past. Forget about Camlann. Camelot needs you now. Save our city Merlin, and we will help you as we can. _

What the hell did he mean by that? "What do you mean by-"

_You Clotpole_

Merlin awoke as if he had been shocked, he wiped his eyes and saw his wet fingers. He had been crying. He looked at his trembling hands and whispered "Arthur?"

And though he was now wide awake he still heard faintly in the night:

_Yes you idiot. Now go save my Kingdom_

Merlin stared at his hands, now no longer trembling, for a moment longer. Then he suddenly rushed to his feet.

_You are the protector Emrys… the servant… _It was all he's known. Even now, he couldn't turn away the people that came to him. _Forget about the past Merlin… _the past was the past. Done. Finished. Nothing he did now, whether it be wallow in self-loathing or blame the world around him, would change what has already happened. He couldn't save Arthur, but maybe, just maybe… _Now go save my Kingdom… _he could save Camelot.

It was as if a new fire had been sparked. Merlin glanced out his cave and saw to some surprise that he had slept through the night and most of the day. In a second he was rushing around his cave shoving supplies into a bag. He quickly re-saddled his Bay and in less than an hour he was riding from his cave and out into the forest. With a quick glance back he removed the door from his illusion, now the entrance to his home was once again sealed with solid rock.

**_The Ameldry Tavern_**

All eyes turned to Merlin as he walked into the only tavern in Ameldry. The evening rush was just beginning to start, so nearly half of the tables were occupied, meaning the eyes boring into Merlin were more than enough to make him feel uncomfortable. He tried to ignore them as he walked to the bar where Eran was serving drinks.

When Merlin caught his eye, he saw the tavern keeper give him a relieved smile. As he approached the bar the people already there parted for him respectfully.

"Great One" Eran said when Merlin reached him "I am relieved to see that your recent visitors went by without a fuss"

Grimly Merlin recalled the scathing words and his own melt down, "Indeed Eran. Thank you for the warning"

Eran smiled "It was the least we could do after everything you have done for us" he smiled at something over Merlin's shoulder.

Before Merlin could turn to see what it was, he almost face planted at the bar as a small weight barrelled into him.

"Emrys!" Mel cried as she hugged him "I passed those knights on my way back here" she grinned her eyes sparkling with childhood innocence and glee "I knew you could take them!"

Merlin merely put him arm around her and attempted a smile, but even he knew it must have looked strained. Both Eran and his daughter gave him questioning looks.

"Eran" Merlin said as he turned back to the bar "May I speak with you?" he cast a glance around the rapidly filling room "in private" he added.

Eran again gave him a questioning look but motioned for his bar hand to take the bar. He led Merlin into the back room, Melisandrae trailed curiously behind.

When he was sure they were alone Eran turned to Merlin "What's wrong?"

Merlin hesitated, reluctant to inform him that he was leaving again. But he took a deep breath and just got it over with, "I'm leaving the village again"

Shock and confusion were clear on the big man's face as he opened his mouth to speak but Merlin hurriedly continued, "Just for another few days. I have some-" again Merlin hesitated "-some past business to deal with. I should be back in a couple of days"

Eran looked relieved that he was not going forever, his next words confirming it "Thank the gods. I don't know what Ameldry would do if you left for good, it's been a few years since Denarag came but I always worry that his bandit spies are just waiting for you to leave. I was scared enough when those knights came by. I-" his eyes narrowed "but this _is _because of them. Isn't it?"

Merlin sighed "I have… obligations, to a past friend. My past -no matter how much I have tried to forget it seems- is catching up. But I promise you this," Merlin looked him right in the eyes "I will return".

Merlin reached into the bag that was slung over his shoulder. He pulled out a handful of small spheres and gave then to Eran. "These are linked to the wards that I have placed around the village" he explained, "When they glow it means that someone with ill intent is crossing the village boundary" he sighed regret in his heart "I'm sorry I cannot do anything more Eran. But I must go" the looks that Mel and her father were giving him almost made him change his mind, but he knelt next to Mel "Mel, you can keep the pony. If anything does happen, I'll be in Camelot, in the city" he ignored Eran's surprised exclamation and continued to Mel "you can find me there".

He got up and turned to leave "I'll be gone no more than a week probably less" with that he walked out the door.

As he left, he heard a small voice whisper after him, "Good luck Emrys…".

Again, he ignored the uncomfortable stares as he walked out of the now full tavern.

* * *

**So that's that!**

**I ;)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Late but on scheduled if that makes sense! Thanks reviewers I'd just like to say that this is kinda the scene that started the entire story for me. It started out as a cliché and cheesy mess but I hope I've managed to straighten it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I own a hyperactive imagination and that's about it. Zero Merlin ownership. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 6 – THE GREATEST WARLOCK TO EVER WALK THE EARTH_**

**_Outside Camelot_**

"What in the Gods was I thinking?" Merlin muttered to himself as he stared at the hulking walls of Camelot before him, "I can't do this".

He sat astride his horse at the last rise before Camelot, trying to talk himself into entering. He could see the carnage before him, hear the clashing of swords and heart wrenching screams of pain and terror.

But he could not move.

Flames, stark against the night sky, eagerly licked at houses and the bodies that littered the ground were uncountable. But still Merlin was torn.

In his heart Merlin's fear and self-hatred battled with his instinct to protect and serve. Both so equally matched that it was all Merlin could do to look and fear and hope.

His hands were again shaking, and his breaths came in sharp gasps. Coated in a sheen of sweat he could no more take another step forward than he could turn and leave.

Suddenly a feeling of peace filled him, a calm that stilled his racing heart for but a moment and he felt the spirits prepare to whisper. But they were roughly pushed aside by an urgent voice. A voice desperate to protect those he loves: _MERLIN! _Arthur's voice was sharp with fear and urgency _He's going to kill them! Save my family! Save Gwen! Save him!_

Arthur's desperate voice was enough to snap Merlin from his frozen panic as an idea sprang into being. He turned and pulled from his saddle bags a cloak with a deeply hooded cowl. If he was unable to go in as himself, he would go in as another.

The warlock urged his horse into a gallop and thundered down the hill, hooves leaving great ruts in the soft earth. Still galloping he flung the cloak on and pulled the hood up, concealing his features in shadows.

He reached the road and his horses hooves clattered on the cobblestones as he rode through entrance to the city.

For the first time in ten years, Merlin was in Camelot City.

As Bay clattered into the courtyard of the main castle Merlin flung himself out of the saddle. Breaking into a run he sprinted through the shattered front gates and tried to forget all that he had seen as he had ridden through the city. Tried not to think about the lives that might have been saved had he come earlier. Had he not spent those precious moments of indecision atop the rise before Camelot.

Even as he made his way through the castle, he tried to not think about the fallen knights that littered the corridors. So many red cloaks to so few unclaimed enemy bodies. Casting his awareness out he sensed a magical presence in the throne room, he quickened his pace.

He reached the great doors, which seemed to be the only ones in the castle that were not broken down or shattered to pieces.

"- well then your highness" a youthful voice mocked "if you will not bow to my master. You will share the fate of the other five kingdoms, and this will be the end of the Pendragon line"

"No! Gwen!" at this collective cry from what must have been the remaining Camelotian people Merlin was spurred into action.

He held up his hand and released the magic that had been building inside him. No words, he let his instinctive power free. The doors shattered, splinters flying everywhere and impaling several enemy soldiers while the Camelot knights remained unharmed.

Merlin strode into the room, his face in the shadow of his cowl. He saw Gwen, sword to her throat by what Merlin realized was the magical presence he has sensed. Only a handful of knights remained clustered around several civilians, Merlin even saw a small child hidden protectively behind them… and was that Princess Mithian?

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized Leon and Percival in the small red cloaked crowd. And his heart pained him when he saw Gaius being supported by Percival, it seemed the past years had not been too kind. Enemy soldiers lined the walls, all armed to the teeth. All this, Merlin took in in an instant.

The man holding the sword to Gwen had whirled around at the sound of the door shattering open, his eyes widening as Merlin strode into the room. The warlock smiled at him, realizing he must have been the youthful voice he had heard from behind the door, he was really only a boy. His inexperience revealing itself when he let Gwen go to face Merlin.

Gwen scrambled back to the knights who once again clustered protectively around her. Merlin's smile died when he saw the boys hand tighten on his sword "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Merlin said quietly, taking another moment to glance around. He saw, with a small amount of satisfaction, that everyone in the room was staring at him with amazement from his dramatic entrance.

A look of puzzlement and anger followed by indignance crossed the boy's face "How dare you!" he demanded, "Do you know who I am?"

"Can't say that I do" Merlin said grimly "and can't say that I really care either"

This only seemed enrage the boy even further, "I am Ceador" he said as if that should have some impact. When it didn't he continued, "I am one of the three apprentices to the Black Sorcerer and you should leave now if you know what's best for you"

When Merlin made no move to leave the apprentice scowled and flicked his hand. The enemy soldiers lining the room surged forward and Ceador smiled.

When the soldiers when no more than a meter from him Merlin again let his instinctive magic flare out. Keeping eye contact with Ceador, his eyes flared gold. Every single soldier in the room was flung back into the walls. With a clatter of armour, they all fell to the ground and didn't rise.

The apprentice Ceador's eyes widened and face paled at the flippant use of such powerful magic. Merlin could see his unease, but the boy managed to stutter out "W-Who are you?"

Again, Merlin smiled "My name is Emrys, my friend" he gestured to Gwen "Now I think this nice lady would greatly appreciate it if you and your uninvited guests get out of her house"

At Merlin's true name he saw Leon and Percival stare at him with awe. Then mentally cursed as he saw Gaius struggle to his feet from where he had been sitting. So much for no one knowing who he really was.

But the apprentice's reaction to his name was worth it, he gaped like a fish, speechless.

"N-not Em-" he stuttered "Em-Emrys… th-the…the"

_We'll be here all night if I let him say it all _Merlin thought with exasperation

He sighed, "Emrys King of the Druids and the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk this earth? The warlock who defeated Nimueh a high priestess of the old religion while also harnessing the powers of life and death themselves? Who aided in the saving of Camelot from the Great Dragon Kilgara and served King Arthur in the uniting of Albion into one land? Emrys who defeated and killed the Lady Morgana, also a priestess of the old religion, with the sword Excalibur which was forged in the breath of the Great Dragon himself? Yes, yeah I'm pretty sure that's me" he heard a small chuckled from the remaining knights of Camelot, but he kept his eyes focussed on the apprentice.

If it was possible the boy had blanched even further, "But your dead" Ceador said as he faced off with Merlin.

"He told us that the Great Emrys was dead" he seemed to reassure himself as Merlin saw some colour return to the boy's face as a new fire burned in his eyes.

"Really?" Merlin said deadpan "Sorry to disappoint"

"It is of no consequence anyway" the apprentice sheathed his sword and started muttering a spell under his breath. His eyes flared, only briefly, barely even a flicker. A fire ball formed in his hand the orange petals folding in on themselves, he hurled it at Merlin. As a shout sprung from the Camelot crowd Merlin merely held up his hand and captured the flaming missile. He studied it for a moment, you could learn much from a sorcerer's spell. The poor boy, while having a decent affinity for magic, was anything but strong. The fire was weak, uncontrolled, unprotected from outside manipulation and Merlin simply absorbed its power into himself.

Ceador paled once again at realizing how hopelessly outmatched he was. And rightly so because it was then that Merlin got mad.

He let his magic flood throughout his body, calling upon the power imbued in the stones of Camelot itself and the magic from his own bones. How dare this _boy _threatened the city of those he loved, the city which he had served and protected again and again. How dare he and his master attack and slaughter the innocents of Camelot. No, not just Camelot but all of Albion.

The magic was infusing his blood, it pounded through his veins. He felt his eyes flare pure gold as an unnatural wind gust throughout the room. "GET. OUT!" he roared, his voice deepening "I WILL NOT WARN YOU AGAIN!"

The wind strengthened until it was as if a cyclone had formed in the room. The apprentice was hurled back and out the shattered doors. Though he could not see him Merlin knew that the boy was flung through doorways and around corners. Him and any of his forces within the city walls. But as the apprentice and his forces were expelled from the city his voice echoed back through the corridors, "My master is infinitely more powerful. He wants this Kingdom and not even the Great Emrys can stop him!"

The words reminded Merlin of something someone else had once told him. But Merlin just shook his head, "Amateur" he grunted.

He then turned back to Guinevere the Queen of Camelot and the remaining knights. Then because he couldn't help himself - when did he ever pass up the chance to make fun of the knights? - he gave them a flourished bow making sure his face remained in shadow.

"You asked for aid your Majesty? My apologies for the less than hospitable welcome Sir Percival, Sir Leon. I was a little preoccupied with my inner turmoil", but his wicked grin died as the adrenaline wore off and he realized where he was, who he was talking to. His guilt return with full force almost causing him to stagger. He whirled around and started to walk out the door. "Don't follow me" he said his voice breaking. He took a deep breath "If he or his master comes back. I'll find you" but he should have known escape would not have been that easy. Not when Gwen was around.

"But sir" she said, and Merlin heard the clattering of her footsteps behind him, along with the warnings from the knights.

Before he could make his escape, he felt a hand grab his elbow and turn him around, "How can we ever tha-" Gwen's voice died as she caught a glimpse of his face under his hood. She released his arm like it was hot coals. She staggered back a couple of steps and her face paled the knights surging to protect their Queen, but she shooed them away.

"We-" she whispered "We thought you were dead" there was a murmur of unease from the knights. But Percival and Leon stepped forwards as if sensing that it was not a foe coming back from the dead.

Merlin gave a sigh of resignation, then with a sad smile he removed his hood.

Whispers spread throughout the room. Though it had been ten years there was no mistaking who he was.

"Merlin" Gwen whispered deathly quiet.

"Hello Gwen" Merlin said, "Leon. Percival" he nodded to the knights. He gave a small smile to Gaius who returned it with one of his own. Again, Merlin's heart clenched.

He turned back to Gwen "You weren't meant to know it was me" he said sadly. He turned around again and headed for the door "like I said, please don't follow me".

Voices sprang into being as he began to walk away.

"Merlin! Wait!"

"Please just stay a moment!"

"Where have you been?"

"He's a sorcerer! Best let him leave"

At that last one Merlin gave a little smile. Some things never change. But then one voice cut through all the others. Because it sounded so much like another. And just like the other voice had spurred him into action, this voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Mother. Is this the Merlin that everybody always talks about?"

Slowly Merlin turned around. He saw Gwen walking towards the boy he had seen earlier. The boy, who looked to be about nine or ten, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the bearing that Merlin had come to recognize as one with responsibilities. But few as young as him had that weight. His suspicions were confirmed when Gwen spoke again. Though she wasn't talking to him, she looked straight into Merlin's eyes.

"Yes Art" she said as she put her arm affectionately around the boy "This is Merlin. He was your father's best friend".

* * *

**So that's that.**

**Til next time!**

**I ;)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the fact that this is a week late. However I am moving and starting a new job so I'm officially ditching any form of updating schedule. I will do all I can do post new chapters but they will most definetly _not _be weekly. Thanks to new followers and reviewers love hearing that your enjoying it and don't worry about being nitpicky I get the gist and do not fear Wolf11 it is most definitely not a thing I plan to use regularly if again at all. Love to hear you guys loved the drama too!**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Nil ownership of anything related to Merlin**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7 – DON'T TEST ME TINHEAD_**

**_Camelot Throne Room_**

It was as if time had stopped. He just stood there staring at Art. He turned to Gwen and she could see the shock and confusion written plainly across Merlin's face.

"Yes Merlin," she said still holding Art close to her "This is Art. He's mine and Arthur's son. During the battle of Camlan… I was pregnant."

Merlin looked back to Art, but Gwen took a second to truly look at Merlin. It had been ten long years since anybody from Camelot had lain eyes on the man, and he had changed.

The scrawny manservant who had stood in the background and hidden in the shadows was gone. In his place was a man who stall tall, unafraid to look others in the eye as equals, no matter their standing. A man who had no hesitation or fear in telling others what he thought. Here was a man who Gwen guessed would have little trouble swinging the large sword she spied under the heavy cloak which Merlin had worn to conceal his identity. His hair was a little shaggier too, she noted as an afterthought.

But gone also was some of the spark from Merlin's eyes. He looked plagued, by what she couldn't tell but something had happened these past years. Something that had taken some of the glimmer from Merlin's spirit. But he still looked like Merlin. Their Merlin.

A quick glance at Leon and Percival told her that though they too saw the differences they saw the same Merlin as she. The one that took too many responsibilities on his shoulders and easily blamed himself when he should not. The same compassionate, caring Merlin without an ounce of selfishness in him. The same Merlin that appeared at the most opportune times and had saved all their lives at one time or another.

She remembered talking to Gaius those years ago, upon figuring out that Merlin was the sorcerer at Camlann. Though she had not seen him since and had begun to believe him dead, she'd had trouble actually seeing him as a sorcerer.

Then the more she'd thought of it, the more things seemed to make sense. All those times Merlin had followed Arthur into impossible battles and had come out unharmed, despite the fact he carried no weapon. The luck that had seemed to follow Camelot and Arthur around when Merlin had served him, it wasn't luck at all. It was magic.

So she'd begun to be able to fit Merlin with magic. But the way he'd described his deeds before? The way he'd listed his titles and his enemies. Try as she might, Gwen could not fit her image of Merlin with the one that he had painted before. Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth. The warlock who had defeated many enemies and beasts magical and non-magical alike.

Warlock, warrior, title figure of the magical community.

However, the more she looked at him the more it began to make sense. Merlin now seemed to have aura of power and control about him. No longer hiding Gwen swore she could almost feel the power radiating off of him.

But that still brought about the question, it had been ten years since anybody in Camelot had seen him. Where had Merlin been?

The warlock ran a hand wearily through his hair muttering, "I need a chair," his eyes flashed pure gold in testament to the fact he did not care one bit that though Gwen didn't exactly enforce the anti-magic laws, they were in fact still in place.

In response several people shouted in surprise as a chair that had been shattered in the fight magically repaired itself and slide across the floor for an exhausted Merlin to collapse into it.

Knights surged forward and one, Sir Dryth in Gwen remembered correctly, pushed her behind him.

"Back sorcerer!" Dryth pointed his word at Merlin "We will not allow you to harm the Queen or the Prince!"

Merlin's annoyance seemed to snap him out of his own tumultuous thoughts, and he gave the knight a wry smile "Dryth? Is it?"

"Fiend do not read my mind I forbid it!"

Merlin flashed Gwen a look that she interpreted as _Where the heck did you find this guy? _Which to be honest she was thinking the same thing.

"If you don't want people to know your name, here's a hint," Merlin looked anything but impressed "Don't get it engraved on your sword. Anyway, do you really think that I will harm the Royal Family with a magically reconstructed chair _while_ I'm sitting in it?"

Dryth seemed lost for words, so to really drive his point home he went for the good old "You are a sorcerer and will die!" charging towards the warlock before Gwen could do anything other than wonder how they could improve their knights selection process.

As the knight swung his sword Leon, Percival, Gwen and to her surprise Art shouted out but they needn't have worried.

Merlin raised a lazy eyebrow as the steel arched towards his throat. His eyes flashed and the sword stopped in mid-air. Confusion clouded Dryth's face and Merlin's eyes flashed again. Confusion was replaced with pain and the knight dropped his sword with a clatter as the grip burned red hot.

Merlin glared at him "Don't test me tin head. I've had a trying day."

Gwen smiled, now that sounded like the old Merlin. But as she saw Dryth begin to advance again she pushed forward, "Dryth! Stand down!"

Complete befuddlement is what she saw on Dryth's face, "But my Queen…" he said weakly gesturing to Merlin who was looking at him unamused "… sorcerer?"

Leon stepped forward "Dryth…" he gestured to the still seated warlock "it's _Merlin_" there was a murmuring from the rest of knights and Gwen saw a number nodding in agreement. Leon continued talking to Dryth like he was an idiot, which if you ask Gwen he seemed to be. Leon pointed to Gwen "Gwen would not be alive…" he then again pointed to Merlin "if not for Merlin" Gwen saw more red cloaked knights nodding in agreement, reminding her for some reason of a flock of pigeons, or possibly chickens...

Merlin was watching the whole thing with amusement, but Gwen saw his gaze continuously flicking to Art. Who, Gwen suddenly realized, was looking like he wanted to murder Dryth.

She saw the idiot knight open his mouth, probably about to say something stupid again so she cut him off.

"Dryth out!" she pointed to the shattered door. Dryth started to protest but she ignored his spluttering "In fact…" she looked around the room "…everybody out! Leon, Percival, Gaius you can stay."

"Mother?" Art questioned from beside her

"Yes, honey you can stay too. I'm sure your Uncle Merlin has some questions" his blue eyes filled with joy and Gwen smiled.

As everyone filed out of the room they bade their Queen farewell casting more than one suspicious looked at Merlin.

Merlin met their gazes with one of satisfaction and said to Gwen as his eyes flashed again "Someone certainly stepped up to being Queen," his magic reconstructed several more chairs. Gwen smiled sadly as she sat in one of them prompting the others to do the same. She saw Percival assisting the aged Gaius into his chair. She noticed that while Gaius' eyes were never leaving Merlin face, Merlins were meeting no one's but hers.

"It's not like there was much of a choice," she said in response.

It was Merlin's turn to smile sadly, "No, I suppose there wasn't."

Everyone seemed content to spend the next few moments in silence, drinking in the sight of each other, though Merlin seemed to be trying not the make eye contact with anyone. Even Art, standing just behind Gwen's chair was unusually silent. A glance showed her son staring intently at Merlin with his serious blue eyes, his expression prompting a small smile from the Queen.

Art had grown up hearing the great stories of his father, Merlin being prominent character in them, with both men thought to have perished in the battle of Camlann. But now, here stood Merlin. One of the heroes of his childhood standing right in front of him, and with magic no less.

Magic, Gwen suddenly realised, if Merlin had magic maybe he could help Art…

Hope bloomed inside her chest along with the nagging question… had Arthur known about Merlin's magic? He'd never liked hiding things from her, but maybe… he might have for Merlin's sake.

"Why haven't you asked me yet?" Merlin's weary voice seemed to echo in the silence.

"Asked you what?" Gwen queried

"I know you're thinking about him."

"Who?"

"Gwen I watched you think about Arthur for who knows how many years. I know when he is on your mind."

Leon smirked and Gaius' eyes lit a little more at the wry statement.

Merlin took a shaky breath "I know I seem to have come back from the dead but-"

"I know he is not coming back Merlin," Gwen said gently suddenly understanding his hesitation "I felt his passing. I know Arthur's not coming home. Not yet. Not for a long time" she stared out the window thoughtfully, noting with mild surprise the lightening of the night sky and beginnings of sunrise. It had been a long night.

She shook herself out of her meandering mind, Merlin's eyes snapping to hers once more as she called him "Merlin. It's been ten years… where have you been?"

The warlock said nothing for a moment, simply stared off into the distance seemingly lost in thought. With a start Gwen realised it wasn't thought, but memories.

"Camlann was… harsh," he said softly seemingly still caught in the past.

"It was you… wasn't it Merlin?" Leon's sudden question seemed to bring him back to the present, "the old man on the cliffs?"

Before Merlin could answer, however, Gaius answered with a proud smile "Yes. It was him"

Shocked expressions turned to Gaius this time and Leon was clearly amazed "You knew it was Merlin? You knew he had magic?"

"Of course I knew" Gaius scoffed "How else do you think he survived all those years in Camelot? He wasn't exactly subtle with his power a lot of the time. To this day I still have no idea how he managed to keep his head attached to his shoulders all those years"

"He's right," Merlin admitted with a small shrug, finally giving the old man that familiar smile as if remembering older, happier days "I would be dead 100 times over if it weren't for Gaius."

Gaius' eyes shone at the praise "But why do I have the feeling that things are quite different now?"

A shadow crossed the warlock's face "Because they are" he stood and went to a window looking out over the still smoking ruins of Camelot. It was as if he was trying to pretend they weren't there, as if that would make the story easier to tell.

"Like I said, Camlan was harsh. Arthur- I- Ughh! I don't know how to say it." Gwen saw his hand tighten on the window ledge.

"I couldn't save him. I thought I had beaten the prophecy when I defeated the Saxons and sent Aithusa away but, I didn't find Mordred in time"

"Mordred?" Percival asked

"Mordred. He stabbed him, I arrived too late to prevent it. I knew Arthur's only hope were the Sidhe, from the Lake of Avalon. I tried to take him there to save him. But Morgana slowed us down. By the time I had killed her-"

"I'm sorry" Leon interrupted "_You _killed Morgana?"

"It was his destiny" Gaius said as if that explained everything.

"Yes, pretty sure I've told you that twice by now" Merlin slowly walked back to the group "But then it was too late. Arthur had passed" he took a shuddering breath and collapsed back into his chair, head in his hands "I didn't know what to do. After six years of having one goal, one destiny. Being told time and time again that I had to protect Arthur, keep him safe, keep him alive. I had failed"

He sat back, fiddling with his cloak "I had nothing left. I- I burned his body…released his spirit in the Lake of Avalon. Then I started running. I ran from my past, from my failures. I ran from Camelot, never looking back. For an entire year I just… drifted. I wandered… lost, without purpose. I travelled to every corner of the land, I even crossed the seas to other lands. But for some reason…" he said grudgingly "I was always pulled back, as is something would not let me leave. No matter how far I went I always returned, but for a year I tried to forget"

Darkness clouded his eyes and Gwen got the impression that what came next hadn't been good.

"Then… for about three years, I was… something happened. Something that I couldn't run from. Couldn't ignore"

"What happened?" Percival queried

"You don't need to know!" Merlin snapped and they all flinched. He took a deep breath "Sorry"

But what worried Gwen was that he didn't very much sound like he was.

"What happened, it woke me up. I realised that I could be doing a lot more. I had all this power, King of the Druids and everything, and for the most part didn't even really know how to use a lot of it. I also realised that I couldn't always rely on my magic. So, again I travelled"

"I travelled everywhere I could go, but this time I wasn't wandering… I was seeking. I sought out every magic user of import in the lands and I got them to teach me. Sorcerers, warlocks, trolls, pixies, the Sidhe, witches, mages, seers and the Catha priests, any who could give me knowledge. I also visited every blacksmith, king and army I could, and I studied their crafts. I learnt of steel craft, weapons, war and politics. Again I crossed the seas finding teachers where I could."

"I learnt and learnt and learnt. I learnt everything I could. And after about two years, to my surprise I found that there was little left for me to learn. People had even started to seek me out as a teacher. But also, again I was pulled back and for some reason it was impossible for me to leave. No matter how hard I tried to run from Camelot I was always reeled back in. So, I settled in a small town, or near a small town. Ameldry was suspicious at first but after I drove away some bandits, healed some of their children and saved them from some famines, they accepted me. And of course it wasn't long before people started telling stories about the 'Benevolent Sorcerer' of Ameldry and I started having hordes of people come to me for aid every day. And I've been there ever since."

Silence reigned as Merlin came to the end of his tale, everyone digesting what he'd said and coming to term with his story.

"So for the past ten years…" Gwen started uncertainly "…you've been-"

"Don't sugar coat it Gwen" Gaius interrupted with uncharacteristic steel in his voice "For the past decade Merlin you've been beating yourself up about Arthur's death. Something that you had almost no control over and not a single person on this earth could have done any better than you did?"

Merlin just stared at Gaius, no denial but a kind of reluctant acceptance of the statement.

"Merlin," Gwen said kindly "You know it wasn't your fault right?"

But Merlin just shook his head sadly "It doesn't matter what I think. Like I said before, I can't stay"

"But Merlin" Leon and Percival protested "The Sor-"

"If you need me I will come. But I must return to Ameldry. I made a promise and there are people there that need me"

Gwen tried again "Merlin, please-"

She broke off mid-sentence as a commotion was heard outside of the throne room doors. She, like everyone else, turned just in time to see the throne room doors burst open once more.

"I'm sorry my Queen" the guard at the door stammered "We tried to stop her, but she said she had to see-"

"Emrys!" Gwen turned in bewilderment to the girl who had barged in, she looked about Art's age. And she looked scared, her brown hair mussed, and her green eyes filled with tears. She was covered in ash and splattered with blood.

And she was looking only to Merlin, who was staring at her in horror. No, not at her, but what she was holding in her out-stretched hand.

"No" Merlin breathed, staring at the small sphere that the girl clutched, the sphere that was glowing with a steady bright light.

* * *

**So that's that. Apologies again for my lateness but I make zero promises for the future.**

**I ;)**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I shall only say sorry once this time even though I feel like typing it about twenty times again. However, because I know I have been severely lax in my updating you get two chapters for the price of one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership over Merlin whatsoever**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8 – A TERRIBLE TALE_**

**_Camelot Throne Room_**

A Terrible Tale

_The throne room of Camelot:_

"No," Merlin whispered as he felt the cold hand of dread clutch his heart. Staring at the glowing sphere in Mel's outstretched hand his eyes then slowly made their way to Mel's green gaze filled with fear, desperation and the unshed tears she was holding at bay.

"No!" Merlin roared and lurched to his feet. He strode to Mel and grasped her wrist leading her back out the doors.

"Tell me what happened," he said gruffly as he walked as fast as he could without dragging Mel, flashes of the village in ruins and newfound friends dead on the ground running through his mind. He felt the girl shaking in his grip, from fear or exhaustion he couldn't tell.

"Merlin," Percival called from behind him, "what's going on?" hurried footsteps followed them but he did not slow his breakneck pace.

"What happened Mel, tell me" Merlin ordered as Percival, Leon, and Gwen caught up.

She started to babble, an obvious tremor in her voice "Afteryoulefttheballsstartedglowingandandthenthebandits-"

Merlin, realising that his angry walk was probably scaring her more, stopped and turned her to face him.

The others, who were still hurrying behind, almost ran into him the stop had been so sudden. Kneeling in front Mel he held her shoulders, "Take a deep breath," he said gently doing his best to mask his own fear and anger with a façade of calm kindness. She obeyed and Merlin prompted once more "Now start again…slower."

She started again and though there was still a tremor in her voice it was stronger, surer.

"About two hours after you left, dad was cleaning up the tavern after the night and just as we finished we saw that the balls were glowing, the ones that you said would warn us if someone was trying to harm the village?"

Merin nodded in understanding, trying not to let the fear that was making his heart pound show on his face.

"Dad went to warn everyone but as we were going from house to house." She hesitated no doubt remembering the dreadful moment. "They came" it was barely a whisper

"Who came Mel," Merlin said gently though he already knew.

"The bandits… the ones that you chased out of town the first two years you came." The girl started to talk faster and faster until the words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth.

"Dad told me to run, to do as you said and come for help. So, I ran. back to the tavern. The men… they tried to grab me, but I just kept going." She looked at him, bottom lip trembling and horror in her eyes. "What they were doing Emrys… the things I saw… it was awful. Sam the tanner… he's dead…his wife too. I saw them taking little Sin away… she was screaming and screaming but I just kept going. The baker, the new seamstress, Old Mr and Mrs Hale, they're all dead. I saw it all… Just as I got the tavern one of them grabbed me." She showed them her wrist with a great purple bruised from where the man had gripped her. "I struggled and tried to escape but he just laughed." Her next sentence was said in a grim tone "Then he screamed when I stabbed him in the thigh. With the knife you gave me for my birthday last year"

Merlin could almost feel the judging stare that Gwen was giving him.

"He let go and I ran to the back got on the pony and rode here. I didn't stop. Then the guards said you were here, and they tried to stop me but… we need you Emrys! They're so angry about you chasing them out two years ago, there's twice as many of them and Denarag is twice as cruel. I heard them say that they're going to kill everyone, one by one and the way they were talking… they won't be quick deaths…"

Merlin had heard enough, more than enough.

"Stay here Mel, Gwen will care-"

"NO!" Mel yelled "I'm coming too. It's my home!"

Merlin sighed; he'd known her well enough to know that there was no changing her mind "Fine-"

"Merlin" Leon admonished "You can't take a little girl into a battle"

"You try and stop her" Merlin said knowing that he couldn't

"And I think you'll find I can handle myself _knight" _she somehow managed to turn the title into an insult and even Merlin was a little impressed. Leon looked at her again, just seeming to notice the sheathed knife at her waist, about a hand and a half long, hilt stained in dried blood.

"Merlin smiled grimly "Trust me Leon, she can. I trained her myself" for some reason the statement didn't reassure the knight as Merlin thought it would. Then he realised that the last time they really knew each other the thought of Merlin training anyone would have been terrifying. And not in a good way.

Shrugging off the stray thought, and in stark contrast to the current situation, he couldn't help a little smile creeping into his voice as he said "Hey Mel, want to ride a real horse?"

Similarly, despite the grim situation, Mel's eyes lit up "A real horse? You think I'm ready?"

"Well you think you're ready by the way you sneak in a ride of Bay when you think I'm not looking" she looked to her feet, abashed, but Merlin powered on taking off down the corridor once more "No time for that now. Gwen I'm taking a horse. I'll pay for it later"

Not waiting for the answer, they headed for the stables, Merlin nearly dragging Mel behind him.

The stable boy took one look at Merlin's furious face and hurriedly found somewhere else to be.

Merlin glanced around, seeking for a suitable mount for Mel, but then saw the girl approaching a stall and staring its occupant in wonder.

Merlin followed and as he spied the beautiful sorrel stallion inside, he smiled. His reddish-brown coat was bright and though he was small for a stallion Merlin could see a wicked gleam in his eyes, and gleam which Merlin thought he'd seen in Mel's own on more than one occasion.

"Now there" Merlin whispered "Is a steed worthy of a place in the royal stables" the stallion tossed his head as if in agreement.

"He's beautiful" Mel whispered unable to tear her eyes away

"Decision made then, let's get going, we are in a hurry"

He unbolted the stall to Mel's surprised "What? You can't mean-"

"You can't let a ten-year-old girl ride a fully grown palace horse Merlin" Leon interrupted, "She couldn't possibly do it!"

Before Merlin could reply with a retort of his own, Leon was faced with said 10-year old girl. Arms crossed she stared down the knight who was saddling his own horse "Who are you to say what I can and can't do!"

Leon paused, admittedly a little taken aback "It's just…"

"She's the one that rode past us when we went to see the sorc- er, I mean Merlin. She looked like she'd been born in the saddle"

Leon grumbled, unable to find another argument.

Merlin pulled the last strap tight on Mel's saddle "There you go Mel. Unless you want to ride with me for a bit so you can get some rest?"

"Oh no" was the answer "I want to ride"

"Well" Percival wandered over "You couldn't have picked a finer mount. He's faster than any war horse but all the young knights are put off by his smallness. But Firestreak will be perfect for you."

As the stallion neighed, tossing his head in anger Merlin scoffed, "No it's not"

Excuse me?" Percival took a step back

"That's not his name" Merlin took a moment to look into the horse's eyes "Animal's aren't given names but born with them. It's so ingrained in who they are, the name they are given is usually the name they already have. But this boy's name is not Firestreak. It's Comet."

Comet tossed his head _finally someone figured it out!_

Merlin smiled smugly at Percival "Close but not quite. No wonder he was grumpy, being called Firestreak for so long"

"I feel" Leon said as he and Percival started to lead their horses out "that this journey is going to be very different to the others we have been on"

Merlin then realised what Percival and Leon were doing.

"Why did you saddle your horses?"

"We're coming with you Merlin" Leon said

"Why?" Merlin asked as he assisted Mel into her saddle

"We can't just stand by when a village is attacked. We _are_ knights of Camelot"

"Yes" Merlin said as he mounted his own horse, a large bay mare named for her coat "you're all tinheaded clotpoles. Try and keep up" and with that he rode out and through the town, realising how much time they had wasted.

He glanced back and saw Mel her face filled with pure joy as Comet raced beneath her. She sat perfectly and Merlin knew he wouldn't have to worry about her riding skills.

What he was worrying about, was the village he had called his home for the last four years. Those bandits were going to pay.

**_The Queen's Quarters_**

"Mother please!" Art begged. "All my life I've heard stories about Father, about Merlin! Even _you_ said they were more like brothers!"

Art paced the Queens study while his mother sat at her desk staring forlornly out the window to the stables. Where no doubt Merlin and the knights were readying the horses.

Art's voice rose as he tried to get her to understand, hells to even look at him and see his distress, "Everyone thought he was dead and now he's back! Other than you he is probably the person who really knew Father best. Now he's leaving again and I haven't even gotten to talk to him yet!"

Merlin had stormed off with that village girl before Art could even say a word. Then his mother had only sent Leon and Percival after them, saying in no uncertain terms that they were to assist them in whatever they were doing and tell no one of their journey, before leading the suddenly _very _vocal Art to her study.

All Art could think about was Merlin, long thought dead and now suddenly back from the grave and going on another adventure. And no matter how much Art was pleading with his mother, she was not allowing him to go with them.

"Art I cannot allow you to go with them. You know that," The Queen still did not look at her son.

"But I've been on patrols with the knights, Sir Leon said my sword work is very advanced for my age and I am one of the best riders as well!" he couldn't even imagine just staying here while they went off "Besides Mother, I have other talents as you know. Merlin might be the only person in Camelot who would understand! Who can help!"

"I said no Arthur!" his mother said sternly still staring out that stupid window, "I cannot send you after them unprotected and I will not send a patrol after the sorcerer who just saved the entire city. We will need all the knights we can spare to rebuild what has been destroyed and that is final! Go! You have training!"

"FINE!" Art yelled storming from the room. His mind was whirling. He'd never intentionally disobeyed his mother, but he couldn't escape the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just _knew _he had to go after Merlin. He _had _to find answers.

So, he ignored the path that would take him to the training grounds… he knew what he must do.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Gwen had gritted her teeth during the entire argument with Art. She hadn't been able to look at her son, who she knew to be furious, instead keeping her gaze glued to the stables her heart conflicted. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw the four horses ride out but still, she didn't remove her gaze. Would he do it?

She loved her son dearly and she couldn't officially give her permission for the crown prince to go riding off to who knows where. But she knew that it was what Art needed, she hoped he would listen to his heart.

So, she looked.

And only minutes after the four horses had ridden out, she saw a fifth. Its rider small and crouched low as he galloped out of the city. Gwen smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't forget there's another one too!**

**Thanks**

**I ;)**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: As promised**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I have already run out of creative ways to say I don't own Merlin. But I still don't.  
**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9 – A WARNING UNHEEDED_**

**_Darkling Woods_**

Four mounted riders galloped through the woods. Branches snapping and hooves thundering as two knights, a sorcerer and a girl raced to save a village in need. None spoke, none even attempted to make conversation. All were lost in confusion, worry or fear.

Merlin did not hear the thundering of the horse's hooves, nor did he feel the wind that caused the capes of the knights to billow, the wind that took away those few extra tears the little girl had shed. He did not see, or even notice, his companions or the mounted boy that rode a short time behind them, hoping to find the answers to the questions he'd been asking his whole life.

In Merlin's mind was nothing but anger and rage. He thought of nothing but the bandits that dared to threaten the place he had called home for the past four years. The bandits who had tasted his magic twice before, and who apparently had not learned.

As he had roamed all those years before he never really known what he was looking for. When he had ultimately decided to stop is wandering and settle so others could find him, he had gone to kingdom after kingdom. Visited village after village but none had seemed be the right place.

Having almost given up, he had decided to visit the cave which his father Balinor had once called home. But as he neared his destination, he saw smoke and screams of terror met his ears. Following them he rode into a small village that was under attack by bandits.

With no mercy the bandits were looting, pillaging and murdering, just as bandits tended to do he supposed. They did not discriminate between man and woman other than for their own pleasure, nor did they distinguish between adult and child. Seeing the destruction and horror that they were inflicting upon so many innocent people, Merlin needed no incantation.

Blood boiling his instinctive magic flared out, instantly killing those bandits nearest him as they were flung back, hitting the ground with sickening thuds. The rest turned their attention to him as he dismounted and drew his sword, seeking to teach them a lesson.

And though nearly twenty bandits still remained and rushed at him, none landed a blow. By the time Merlin had slain over half of those who had tried to best him, the rest realised that this was a fight they would not win.

The remaining bandits fled, leaving destruction in their wake. But one man stopped at the village boundary turning to stare back at Merlin. He was one of the largest men Merlin had ever seen, almost as tall as Percival, but Merlin could tell in an instant that he held none of the big knight's kindness. His grim and cruel expression, and piercing gaze held a promise. They would be back.

He had later been told by the villagers that the man was the leader of the bandits, a tyrant by the name of Denarag.

It seems the bandit group came every year just after the harvest, to steal, murder and take all they wanted from the village. Meaning every winter was hard and filled with deaths due to the limited supplies. The villagers were farmers, not fighters and King Lot sent no one to protect them.

Merlin had remained in Ameldry, as he found the village was called, helping them as he could. Eventually they came to trust him, even just a little. But every night as he went to bed in his father's old home, he had seen that bandit's cruel gaze, and remembered the promise it had held.

So he had stayed, longer than he had stayed anywhere since Camelot; and when the harvest came and went, he was ready.

He sent everyone from the village away so when the bandits came, they found no one except Merlin sitting in the village centre, his combat stave resting across his knees.

Denarag had stepped up to the warlock, who noticed his sword was so nicked and warped he wondered why Denarag even used it.

"You!" Denarag snarled his dark eyes glaring. "You're the sorcerer who was here last time!" He loomed over the seated Merlin, his muscled bulk casting a dim shadow.

Merlin stood, causing Denarag to back up a pace. "I am." He calmly stared the bandit down, noting the numerous cars that covered his body. They didn't impress him, you only get scars from not being smart or fast enough to get out of the way, he smirked as he reflected on the numerous scars on his body and how true that statement was.

"Laughing are you?" Denarag scowled. "You cost us a pretty penny last year sorcerer. It won't be happening again now would it?" His threat was accompanied by the sound of his men drawing their weapons. The bandit's numbers had swelled since the year before, now they numbered over fifty. But still Merlin was not worried, he was more than aware of what he himself was capable of.

"And if it is?" Merlin challenged.

Again Denarag scowled before calling aggressively to his men, "Fan out! Find the villagers, they won't have gone far"

"No one is going anywhere" Merlin said darkly and muttered a spell under his breath_ "Ende æledfýr_"

A ring of fire formed surrounding the village centre and trapping the bandits inside… with Merlin.

"IDIOT!" Denarag laughed. "You just trapped yourself with us!"

Merlin gave a grim smile "How do you know you're not trapped in here with me?"

Denarag didn't even pause as he ordered his men to attack. His mistake.

Merlin drew his own sword, clearing his mind. But in those few seconds before his adversaries reached him, Merlin again looked at Denarag's sword. Merlin had a funny feeling about it, and something wasn't quite right. Merlin could sense that the blade radiated some subtle power of its own.

He narrowed his eyes and they flashed gold; the entire front line of fighters dropped their swords as the hilts burned white hot. All except for Denarag.

His blade did not drop as it did not heat. To be certain Merlin's eyes flared again all the bandits were flung back from the warlock.

All except for Denarag who smiled cunningly. _Maybe this brute isn't as dumb as I thought? _Merlin thought as he realised why Denarag continued to use such an old sword.

The heavy enchantment inlaid in it made the wielder impervious to any magic used against him. But still Merlin was not concerned.

He spun, slicing the bandit who had tried to sneak up behind him and running the next closest one through. Then he turned back to the bandit leader.

He and Deanarag hacked and banged at each other, neither seeming to cause serious damage. But the entire time Merlin was hindered, having to split his focus to ensure none of the other bandits interfered.

Sword in one hand, stave in the other he fought on two fronts. Even as he blocked a strike with his sword, fire balls flew from his stave. He countered another of Denarag's attacks and vines sprouted in a flash, binding his victims.

But still the bandits came.

However, soon Denarag realized his numbers were dwindling and the fire boundary prevented him or any of his men from leaving. Fury spread across his face and he attacked with new ferocity.

He was so absorbed in his anger he did not realize that no more bandits attacked Merlin. That they were all lying still on the ground.

Merlin's blade hit Denarag's with a clang and it spun up and over the wall of flames.

The bandit's hatred was clear in his gaze. "Why?" he spat at Merlin. "Why did you stay and protect them?"

"Because," Merlin said, "you are a selfish brute and no one should have to suffer the way you have made this town suffer" He had swung his sword for the blow that would end it when a scream rang through the town.

Merlin turned towards the familiar voice, his sword dropping. A cruel smile spread across Denarag's face. Merlin cursed as he realised not all the bandits had been inside his boundary. Because several stood on the other side of the flames, one of them with his sword to an eight-year-old girls throat. Mel's eyes were filled with fear.

"Well done Fender," the bandit leader said as he turned to Merlin, "remove the wall and let us go, or the girl dies"

Merlin grit his teeth and with a flash of gold the flames died. "Give her to me" Merlin said darkly, a glint in his eye that dared the bandits to double cross him.

Denarag gestured and the other bandit, Fender, released Mel who ran towards Merlin.

"I'm sorry Emrys!" she cried. "I wanted to see you fight them but then they found where I was hiding!"

"Shhh Shhhh" Merlin hushed her "It's ok, as long as your safe"

He looked up to see Denarag and his men retreating the distance. He magically amplified his voice and called after them "IF YOU EVER COME BACK AGAIN, I'LL BE WAITING! AND NEXT TIME YOU WON'T LEAVE WITH YOUR LIVES!" Denarag had not returned since.

Until now, and those bandits were going to pay dearly for not heeding his warning.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Spells**

**_Ende æledfýr_: Boundary Flame**

**I use several online old-english dictionaries/translators when I use spells in my stories. But I'll try to make sure I always put what I've translated and what they hopefully actually mean in the A/N's. Again apologies for the [I don't even want to count how many weeks its been] since my last update but my new job has actually been super intense. Plus everything is burning.  
**

**Thanks**

**I ;)**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Soooo… It's been a while. Not sure if anyone still reading seeing as I'm pretty sure its been about six months at least since my last update but, apologies. Shout out to NewtPhoenix for favouriting this a couple days ago and reminding me that people are still interested in the story. **

**It is still my intention to finish this, do not doubt.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. Dreams though right?**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 10 – THE FIFTH RIDER_**

**_The Woods_**

Comet was the only reason that Mel didn't fall off. The star of a horse drew Merlin's attention with a worried neigh as the girl started to nod off, exhausted by her all-night ride through the woods and refusal to stay behind.

"Mel!" the girl threw her arms around Comet's neck as Merlin's call jolted her awake, pulling herself back into the saddle.

Wide green eyes met Merlin's "Whoops…"

"Come ride with me for a bit Mel," Merlin shifted back in his saddle to make room "Have a nap, you've had a rough couple of days."

She hesitated; Mel had always liked to take care of herself. Stubbornly independent to an arguably unhelpful degree.

"Now Mel," Merlin ordered "You'll be no good for the village if you're falling out of the saddle"

Reluctantly she nodded. Leon and Percival had watched the conversation in silence but now started to slow their horses.

Merlin waved them on, "Don't bother"

"But-" Leon's confused question broke off as Mel kicked her feet from her stirrups "Mel what're you-"

"Shhh!" the girl shushed him as she stood on her saddle, Comet still trotting beneath her. Merlin put down his own reins and Mel stepped from her horse to his without even a wobble. As she slid to a seat in front of him Merlin reached for his reins again.

While Leon and Percival still stared wide eyes at the girls display of horsemanship skills Leon voiced his other concern "The horse-?"

"He knows to follow." Merlin said and indeed Comet had neither slowed nor turned away but continued with the group.

"Oh ok," Percival muttered to himself "so now you can talk to horses."

"It's not talking Percival," Merlin said with a grin "It's understanding."

Merlin turned back to Mel who had settled and was leaning back against him, "Sleep Mel. We still have a bit to go". The girl nodded wearily as she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Merlin had another funny feeling. Something her sensed but couldn't quite put his finger on. The warlock had been using his magic to feed the horses and keep them riding all day and through the night, far longer than they would have been able to without his aid. But that nagging feeling had nothing to do with the drain he was feeling on his magic.

Mel who had startled awake at in the early hours of the morning sat tensely in Comet's saddle, no doubt fearing for her home.

But after the initial adrenaline and fear had worn off, and his mind had settled somewhat, it had been there for hours on end. Like a sound just out of earshot, or the feeling of eyes on your back. As his irritation with the feeling peaked, he finally turned his attention to figuring out what it was.

He cast his mind out searching… seeking.

And was pleasantly surprised when he found a single rider a short time behind them. Even more so when he recognised exactly who it was and what secret he happened to be hiding.

_Oh… this is going be _very _interesting._

But he said nothing to his companions, and they continued riding.

A short time later Leon urged his horse forward and said quietly to Merlin, "We think we're being followed".

The corner of the warlock's mouth twitched, "I know".

As the knight cut him a sharp look Merlin reigned in his horse and called out into the woods, "I know you've been following us! I sensed you hours ago!" he ignored the additional sharp looks from Leon and Percival. Mel just smiled.

"It's too late to send you back now anyway. You may as well just ride with us"

There was silence.

"Why did you inv-" Leon started but then broke off as a single solitary rider rode towards them.

"Morning Sir Percival, Sir Leon," Art said as he rode towards them.

The knights were only staring at him, unable to formulate any sentences so Merlin was not surprised when it was Mel that broke the silence, "You're that kid that was with the fancy lady at the castle"

"Excuse me?" Art's tone said he wasn't accustomed to being called 'that kid' nor hearing someone refer to the Queen as 'the fancy lady'.

"I'm Prince Arthur" the young prince looked a little offended. Mel wasn't impressed by the title.

"EXACTLY!" Leon found his voice, "So why in the name of Camelot are you out here? You are the crown prince Art; it is much too dangerous for you to be out here with no protection!"

"I wanted to come," Art said defensively, "I _had _to come".

"Sorry Art," Percival said, "But Leon's right. What did your mother say about this?"

Art cast his eyes downwards, "She said I couldn't go".

"Art," Percival signed "you can't jus-"

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Merlin interrupted them and spurred his horse on, Mel following suit. "It's too late to send him back now, do you want him riding back to Camelot all by himself? Cause we don't have time to take him back ourselves".

Art urged his horse after them with a smug smile as Leon and Percival realised the truth in Merlins words.

"Besides," Merlin joked, "he's probably safest with me anyway. I've had plenty of experience keeping idiotic Princes of Camelot from getting themselves killed".

Art frowned, "I feel like I should be insulted… but I'm not?"

Merlin laughed, "He even has a sense of humour!"

Leon grumbled to Percival but said no more. Merlin's glance back showed the two knights discussing something in a whisper. Knowing the knights of Camelot, they were making a protection detail for Art.

He gave a quick smile to himself but then he glanced at the boy in question.

The boy. The boy who looked exactly as Merlin would have pictured if he'd been asked to imagine a ten-year-old Arthur. That blond hair, those blue eyes, the steady weight of responsibility that even at ten Art showed.

So much had happened in the past day that he hadn't really had time for it to hit him. Arthur had a son…

How had he not known? How had Arthur, even in his whispered words not told him?

But he remembered Arthur's words as he had stood on that rise, in that moment of uncertainty: he's going to kill _them_; Save _them_; save _him_. Words which in the rush hadn't impacted fully on Merlin's mind now made complete sense.

Again, Merlin glanced at Art, there was no way he could think of him as Arthur, and he was again amazed at how similar they looked. Right down to the guarded yet compassionate expression.

Art was riding silently, looking at no one. But Merlin got the impression that just as he was stealing glances at Art when he wasn't looking, the boy was doing the same to him.

He then thought about the other thing he come to realise when he had sensed Art. He had his own theory as to how it came to be but even so, it could make things _very _interesting in the future.

Merlin shook himself out of his meandering thoughts. Enough about what the future might hold. He had to focus on what was happening now.

No more stopping. No more delays. Those bandits were going to pay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just want to take the chance to say that 2020 sucks. And that even in this train wreck of a year, there's always some good. Hopefully with writing I can do my bit and bring some extra bit of light to this year. **

**That being said, I'm probably going to add another chapter in the next couple of hours as well.**

**Thanks and stay strong people,**

**I ;)**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**As promised another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I own nada Merlin related. However would appreciate suggestions for creative ways to say so.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11 – GRIEF, HEARTBREAK AND REVELATIONS_**

**_The Woods Near Ameldry_**

It was the sobbing that Merlin heard first. His magic sharp senses catching the soft sound drifting through the trees before he even smelt the smoke, before he tasted the smog in the air, before he saw the burning village.

The others couldn't hear it yet and he hadn't reacted to what he now knew they'd find. They'd only stopped for Leon and Percival to light torches, the light now battering back the gathering gloom. Merlin did his best not to clap his hands over his ears to try and drown out the sounds of grief and loss.

As the sound grew louder and the acrid smell of smoke made itself known, Merlin couldn't help the cold rage that was spreading throughout his body. His magic responded to his emotions, tingling through his blood, and begging to be released. Unconsciously he increased their pace.

The eyes of his companions turned to him.

"I can hear them" was all he said.

"Who?" Leon asked "the bandits?"

Merlin shook his head as his numbing rage grew, "The village. The crying".

"Wha-" but Leon was interrupted.

"Kill them all Emrys" at Mel's savage words the warlock's eyes snapped to hers. His own rage mirrored in the girl's green eyes as her hands clenched on the reins, "Make them suffer".

"Melisandrae," he answered with a grim smile, "gladly".

Quickening their pace once more his eyes remained locked on the path ahead, where he knew in moments the forest would end and the village boundary be revealed.

"Mel, when we arrive you stay with Art. Protect each other".

"And us Merlin?" Percival asked. Both knights seeming to realise that unlike their last adventures, Merlin was the one in charge, "What would you have us do?"

"You do what you see fit. Just don't get in my way".

The forest ended.

Ameldry was burning.

Smoke hung thick in the air leaving the riders peering through the smog to the village beyond. Merlin spied the fiery flickers which still ate at many of the buildings.

Nearing the edge of the village two women were clutching each other, sobbing.

At the sight of them Mel threw herself from her horse, "Mrs Taylor! Miss Morrow!" the two women started at their names.

"Melisandrae!" Mrs Tailor gathered the girl in a tight hug, "Thank the gods you're ok! Where were you dear child? We thought that all of the children were taken by those brutes!"

"I had to go and get Emrys," Mel said extracting herself from the teary woman's grasp. It was then that the two women saw who the young girl was with.

"Great One!" Miss Morrow began sobbing once more and fell to her knees at Bay's hooves as Merlin dismounted, "Where did you go! They said you had left us!"

"I'm sorry Miss Morrow" Merlin helped her up, guilt filling him as he saw that her arm was in a sling, "I would never leave the village without warning. But there were others who needed my help, I had hoped that no one would even notice my absence"

Mrs Tailor approached, seemingly satisfied with Mel's health, "Denarag did. Eran tried to warn as many as possible but we were unprepared when he came. They've taken the children and locked them in the tavern. They intend to sell them and some of the younger women as slaves. The older women they use for their own pleasure, and the men…" she choked a little, "they are killing them"

"They are not simply killing them," Miss Morrow said angrily "they're torturing them. They mutilate them and then they do not even give us their bodies. It is all we can do to place these stakes in remembrance".

It was then that a breeze blew some of the smoke away and Merlin realised that the women had not simply been sobbing. They'd been grieving. Before them two stakes were driven into the grown. Two of many.

The entire field was filled with them. Each one representing another life that Merlin did not save. The rage returned.

He turned back to the women eyes, lighting on Miss Morrows' sling. And though he knew he should save his magic, already drained as it was, he reached out and sensed the broken bone within.

"_Gebétan_" he murmured and with a flash of gold the bone mended.

Relief crossed Miss Morrows face, "Thank you Great One"

"Do not thank me yet" Merlin said darkly, "Go throughout the village and tell anyone you can find that I am back. And this time, these bandits will not escape my grasp." The two women nodded and made to go but Miss Morrow turned back, "Make them suffer Great One, they took Samuel, they took my betrothed from me and countless others".

But Mrs Tailor took one look at Merlin's face and reassured her young companion "Oh he will Sira. We will not be seeing those bandits again".

The others might have tried to speak to Merlin, but if they did he couldn't hear them over the roar in his head. Launching himself back onto Bay he took off, full gallop into the village.

He rode past burning buildings and the countless still bodies on the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw people come alert as he rode by and he heard the whispers of his return begin to spread.

The others rode behind him, he knew, but Merlin's attention was caught by what was ahead as they neared the village centre.

A hundred cruel expressions turned to Merlin as he and his group clattered to the halt. All the men were roughly dressed and roughly armed, and obviously annoyed at the interruption judging by the sneers directed their way. The bandits had been watching the entertainment.

Before them stood a hastily constructed stage, upon which were the men of Ameldry. Some were still breathing, some merely whimpering. Others were simply still, unmoving. All were heavily tortured, mutilated and in pain.

There was one man one stage who was not a villager, who stood there unscathed. The warlock was satisfied to see the fear on Denarag's face as their eyes met.

"I warned you Denarag" Merlin whispered and despite the distance, he knew the bandit leader heard him.

Merlin's blood was rushing, ears ringing, skin tingling, his magic wanted out. Wanted to tear them all apart and unleash that icy rage.

The warlock slid from his horse, and ignoring the sound of a hundred swords being drawn he started his spell.

As he incanted the ground began to tremble, an unseen wind whipped throughout the village and the air grew heavy with moisture. The torches that Leon and Percival had discarded on the ground guttered and then the flames grew, burning on nothing.

_"Éar áscian mé_

_Byre fylst mé_

_Lagu flód_

_Nied bryne_

_þurh áwierdnes _

_ðú diht fierdstemm"_

With the last word Merlin's eyes burned gold and the elements he summoned were released. The trembles in the ground turn to shakes and the ground cracked, great chasms opening under bandits who fell into the voids. A wind spiralled in front of Merlin and spun into a tornado, picking up men, horses, and weapons alike and spitting them out the top. The moisture in the air increased and the well burst forth dragging bandits to drown in its depths and discarding them over the edge. And the fires that burned around the village jumped from bandit to bandit, burning all, until blackened, they were still.

As chaos reigned and men were slaughtered not a single villager nor Camelotian friend was harmed, though Merlin's face creased whenever the destruction neared an ally. He felt the drain on his magic at summoning pure elements. Combining pure elemental and combat magic was never the smartest of ideas, the elements are wild and yearned to be free, to destroy everything as they wished. Merlin was using his will to reign them in, directing their fury towards his enemies.

But as Merlin spied Denarag trying to flee, his fury grew once more. Stalking forwards he drew his sword. The elements lessened their onslaught but continued their rampage.

Denarag only looked at him in shock.

"You!" he gasped backing away from the advancing warlock. He barely got his sword up in time to block as Merlin swung at his neck.

"What did I tell you Denarag?" Merlin scowled and swung again, "What did I say when you got away from me last time?"

"B-but the knights!" the bandit gasped as he struggled to hold back Merlin's increasingly powerful blows. He glanced at the red caped figures who were crossing swords with any who escaped the magical carnage surrounding them, "H-how?" desperation was clear on the bandits face as he realised the grave mistake he had made in crossing the warlock.

Merlin grinned savagely "Wouldn't you like to know" and his sword met the bandit's neck.

Merlin allowed the storm to settle. He reigned in and released the pure elemental magic back into the earth for it to dissipate. As the last of it was returned he fell to his knees, the use of such powerful, uncontrollable magic while he had not been at full strength taking its toll.

Merlin stayed there, kneeling for a few moments, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. He struggled to his feet and looked for any of the bandits that might have escaped his magic.

But he needn't have worried, the two knights had taken care of any who had tried to flee. He also saw Art and Mel; they had listened to him both standing together. Art with his sword and Mel with her dagger they fended off any bandit who came near them, aided by the remaining villagers who had decided to join the fight.

Percival and Leon approached Merlin who still swayed slightly on his feet. They both had looks of awe on their faces.

"That was incredible Merlin" Percival said as he wiped his sword on a fallen bandits clothing.

Merlin felt no remorse for the carnage surrounding them, "I already let them flee here twice before. I warned them not to come back".

Merlin turned as he heard Mel call out "Father! Father! Mrs Taylor where's my father?"

Merlin's heart fell as he saw the pitying look Mrs Taylor gave Mel as she stood before her.

"No" he breathed.

"I'm sorry Mel" the seamstress' voice broke a little at the terrified look on the girls face. Mel only increased her frantic looks around the square.

"No. No. No" the girl repeated over and over again. Mrs Tailor tried to speak again but Mel kept shaking her off.

"No. No. No. NO!" Mel screamed as her eyes snapped to one body that was on the ground. She shoved past Mrs Tailor and ran to it "FATHER!" the girl collapsed against her father's body and sobbed. "No. You can't leave me papa. Please don't leave me. I need you. No. I did what you told me. I got Emrys, he saved everyone. Please papa… please… no" the girl buried her face in her father chest.

"You know what your father was like" Mrs Tailor took a cautious step towards the devasted girl but faltered, "He fought back. H-he… he was one of the first that they killed".

There was silence, broken only by Mel's sobbing as no one could to anything but watch.

Eran had been a friend, one of the few he had been able to call a friend the past ten years. So, he let his own the tears fall as well.

A quick glance sideways revealed the same tears falling from Leon and Percival, and almost every villager.

Leon and Percival wept for a girl, ripped from her papa too soon. The villagers wept for their leader, the loss of which they would feel for many years. Merlin wept for his friend, who he knew he could never replace, another soul he didn't save.

Mel wept for her father. The man who had always been there for her. When she had been sick, he cared for her. And after she was well, he played with her, he entertained her, he let her visit the sorcerer when all other parents said no, he treated her like she was older than she was and never thought he knew everything. She wept for her papa, and something broke inside.

And it was then, in that moment of perfect heartbreak, that the bandit made his move.

Dropped, by the tornado, he had broken a few bones. But those he ignored as he grabbed Mel and held a dagger to her throat. "Don't make a move! Anyone!" he shouted as he stared at everyone gathered. He eyed Merlin "And no magiky business either".

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Merlin was still shaky from his overuse of magic and he had none left. If he used anymore, he risked spontaneously combusting. But before he or anyone else could make a move… Mel did.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

The bandit hadn't realised that the girl held a knife, his mistake. Mel drove her dagger behind her and into the man's side. He released her and Mel turned on him. She stabbed him in the chest, sobbing in rage. She stabbed again. And again. And again. She kept stabbing, blood spattering everywhere, all over her. But in her grief fuelled rage the girl just kept driving the knife into the bandit's chest, long after he had stopped moving.

"Mel," Merlin said loudly but the girl didn't hear. Merlin started to walk shakily over to her.

"Mel," he tried again a little louder but still she kept sobbing and stabbing.

"MELISANDRAE!" he shouted as he stood almost next to her.

The girl stopped and looked up. Merlin's own heart pulled again when he saw the devastation and loss on her tear streaked and blood splattered face.

She sobbed and threw herself into Merlin's arms. He sank to the ground and held her, "Oh Mel" he whispered as he hugged her, trying to clean the blood from her face, "I'm sorry" because it was all his fault. She just cried and cried and cried.

Next time Merlin really needed to make sure _everyone _was dead.

Another wounded bandit struggled to his feet. He didn't bother trying to bargain. He swung his sword at Merlin and Mel where they were on the ground.

Merlin saw the steel arcing towards him and Mel, cursing inwardly. He had nothing left. His magic was depleted, and he had stupidly left his sword on the ground where he had collapsed earlier. Anyway, there would have been no way he could untangle himself from the girl in time to block the incoming blade. The knights and villagers were too far away to help so Merlin turned, putting himself between Mel and death preparing for the end.

But it never came.

With a clatter the bandit was thrown from his feet and into a wall with a sickening crunch. He fell to the ground and lay still.

Merlin turned and smiled as he saw who had done it. Meters away stood Art.

The small boy standing with his arm outstretched and a fierce gold glow fading from his eyes.

_Very interesting indeed _Merlin thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**RIP Eran but it was required for plot advancement soz. **

**Spells: **

_Gebétan – _Mend

_Éar áscian mé _Earth hear me

_Byre fylst mé _Wind aid me

_Lagu flód _Water flow

_Nied bryne _Fire burn

_þurh áwierdnes _Through destruction

_ðú diht fierdstemm _You shall serve

**Stay Strong, **

**I ;)**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**I didn't get kidnapped by life again yay! Thanks to all reviewers, new followers and of course persevering followers, I always get that warm fuzzy feeling when I hear people are enjoying my story. Bit of a warning this chapters a bit of a whopper (about 4000 words) and not sure how it happened. But anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: I just bought a really snuggly blanket but still no ownership of Merlin.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 12 – MARKED WITH GOLD_**

**_Ameldry Town Center_**

Leon's mind was blank. As the golden glow faded from Art's eyes and his hand fell to his side, Leon stood there mouth gaping like a fish. His mind just wasn't processing the act that _Art_, the Prince and future King of Camelot for that matter… had magic.

How had he not known? He'd know the boy since he was born, taught him everything he knew about wielding a sword, archery and woodcraft too. How was it possible?

As the knight tried, and failed, to formulate any words at all, Art cast a sad smile in his direction, "Yeah" he shrugged as if in way of explanation.

A small, choked peal of laughter rang out across the village. Mel looked up from where she clutched Merlin on the ground, her mouth arching in a small smile despite her tear streaked face.

"That's what you say?" she said amused despite her grief, "You just revealed that you have magic, you, the prince and future king of Camelot, which even an ignorant peasant girl like me knows is the most magic hating kingdom in the land by the way. Your deepest, darkest secret was just revealed to the last two knights of King Arthur's round table and you say 'yeah', as if someone asked if you needed money for the marketplace."

Shrugging, it seemed Art was as lost for words as Leon was in the current situation.

After another few moments Leon managed to stammer out a single word, 'H-h-how?"

Art looked to the ground, "I've had it since I was born. Mother kept it a secret because… well you know how Camelot is about magic."

Leon's brain was still whirling at the revelations, putting pieces of the past together just like when he'd realised Merlin's gifts. It was then that it became apparent, while Percival had been shocked just as speechless as he had been, there was one warlock who most definitely did not.

"How in the name of Camelot did you know?" Leon demanded as he walked over to Merlin and helped him and Mel to their feet.

Merlin accepted the offered hand, smiling as he stood shakily with an arm around Mel, "How do you think I knew he was following us yesterday? His magic was like an incessant whine in my brain."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"You don't just go blabbing that someone has magic," Merlin said defensively, "Every magic wielder has the right to tell whomever they want when they want. Besides," the warlock flashed a wicked grin, "I thought this would be more fun."

"Wait," Art stalked over to them staring Merlin dead in the eye as he spoke, "You knew about my magic?"

Merlin smiled at the boy, "You have talent Art, and more that a bit of power. But you're untrained. Your magic, immature, is flying free and uncontrolled. It's easy enough for anyone who practises magic to sense it." The warlock pulled a face, "If they bother to look that is. That hedge mage Ceador really was an idiot back at the castle if he didn't even bother."

Unlike most of the times the insult was used, it was not endearing.

Merlin took a deep breath and Leon saw the warlock take one last glance at the tavern keeper, his friend Eran, before looking around the ruined village.

"We have to help them clean-up," Leon saw the fatigue on Merlin's face as he spoke. He got the idea that their powerful friend was more exhausted from his grand display of magic than he let on. He recalled seeing the man collapse as the magical chaos had faded. As if his legs just suddenly refused to stand.

The warlock was a figure of power here, one that could not falter. But the knight saw the worry in his friend's eyes.

"Great One," a burly, buff man limped towards their group, one of the villagers. He was a blacksmith by the looks of the charred heavy-duty apron he wore.

"Declan," Merlin said quickly rearranging his fatigue into a smile. He stood a little straighter the small girl still by his side doing the same, her still teary eyes looking steadily at the brawny man.

"I'm sure everyone agrees when we say thank you," Declan said gratefully, "and we share your grief for Eran." He looked at Mel, "We know he was more than our leader," he looked back to Merlin "and we know you two were close"

Merlin smiled in thanks and Mel gave a teary nod, "You will be good leader Declan. I know you helped Eran as it was."

"But now it seems Great One, that we could use your help. With you aiding us, the village could be repaired by the morning."

Leon was amazed! Did these people not see how exhausted Merlin was? He had just saved everyone. It seemed that he just gave and gave, never resting, and they expected more? He was just about to say so when Merlin, as if sensing the less than polite words Leon was about to vocalise, shot him a sharp look. Leon snapped his mouth shut.

Then he remembered what Emrys, well… Merlin, had said at his cave days before:

_I have helped Camelot enough! _

He had named numerous enemies of Camelot taking credit for their defeat: Morgana, Nimueh, Morgause, The Great Dragon and Agravaine

_I have helped and helped and helped!_

Did Camelot ask anything less when Merlin had served them? Unnoticed Merlin had risked his life repeatedly and received no credit, not thanks in return. It seemed he still did so much and expected so little. Merlin could not help himself even after all these years.

The warlock turned back to the blacksmith and gave him a wane smile.

"For tonight I think we should just move the dead. Then I suggest that everyone takes a rest for the night. We can begin clean up in the morning after everyone has had a good night's sleep, I am sure everyone needs it."

"Indeed, great one," Declan said, "The inn is undamaged, you and your friends can stay there for the night."

"Thank you, Declan," Merlin said and the others also voiced their thanks.

So, they began the grim task. The bandits were piled in a field for their corpses to be burned. The villagers were carefully prepared for the funerals that would be held in the coming days. They found the bodies that had been withheld from the villagers in a mass grave near the bandit's camp. They too were removed with care and prepared.

Merlin did his best to help, but Leon and Percival seeing his exhaustion did what they could to bear the brunt of the heavy lifting.

Art and Mel remained with the children who had been freed from the tavern, tending to any wounds that they had and offering comfort.

After the grim task was completed, the group headed off to the tavern. Leon saw Mel stick by Merlin leaning in to whisper to him.

"Emrys… I don't think I can be alone tonight. Not without Papa"

The warlock smiled and whispered back, "You can stay with me tonight ok?"

"Thank you," was the small reply.

They reached the tavern, bedding down their horses in the stables before they entered the large building.

"The rooms are upstairs," Merlin said.

Suddenly the warlock staggered forwards, catching himself on the bar counter.

"Merlin are you-" Leon started but Merlin interrupted him.

"Probably best to just put me to bed," with that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs collapsed beneath him in a dead faint, Percival hurriedly catching him.

The moment the sun crept over the horizon and peeked into his room Percival's eyes opened. Blinking off the last of his sleep he swung himself out of his bed, the wooden floorboards creaking under his bare feet.

As he began to dress and get ready for what he felt would be a mentally draining day he decided he would check in on Merlin before finding Leon.

After the warlock had collapsed the night before they decided it was best to just do what he said. Percival had carried Merlin to a room upstairs and put him in a bed. He had been surprised, as he lifted the previously lanky man, to feel the muscles that he now boasted. Nowhere near the size of his own, but he understood how the warlock had wielded his sword, which was by no means a toothpick, with such ease against the bandit leader that afternoon.

Percival buckled on his own sword as he exited the room he had been given and approached the door to Merlin's room. He was surprised to see he wasn't the only one who'd had the same idea.

Percival smiled in question at Art. The boy stopped his nervous pacing to lean against the wall, embarrassed.

"I wanted to see if he was awake but…"

Percival finished the sentence in his head. No Pendragon, even one as young as Art, would ever admit to being nervous or scared of anything. He had always thought Art's bravery bordered on stupidity but the revelation of his magic the day before made everything much clearer.

But now he only wondered… how on earth had it come to be… and why had Gwen never told them? Had not trusted them with the secret. But Percival was a practical man, they would not have answers until they returned to Camelot… so he saw no need to worry over it now.

Percival reached for the door handle but paused as footsteps sounded down the hall. He was not surprised to see Leon also approaching the door where they stood.

"We're all a bunch of mother hens aren't we?" the red haired knight said jokingly before motioning for Percival to continue.

Turning the handle, Percival opened the door a crack and peeked into the room.

He was greeted by Merlin's grumpy, impatient look, "Wondered when you were actually going to come in. Finished your morning chat?"

Percival grinned, opening the door wider so they could all walk in.

Merlin was seated in the bed, propped up on pillows with Mel was curled up next to him still sleeping soundly.

"Are you feeling ok Merlin?" Leon asked concerned but still quiet, trying not to wake Mel, "You kind of surprised us last night."

Merlin shrugged apologetically, it was only when Percival saw his red ears that he realised the man was a little embarrassed about it, "I overreached myself a little too much yesterday. Too much magic, too few limitations on the spells," he muttered the next sentence under his breath, "If Alice and the others find out I'm going to spend an hour getting wacked with staffs and bushels of sage…"

Percival had no idea what he was on about, but Leon spoke again, "We need to help the villagers clean-up"

Merlin sighed, "I know. But I can't do any big magic today. I really shouldn't do any magic, at least until I can visit my cave. I don't really feel like draining my life force or spontaneously combusting today."

Again, Percival was a little confused about what Merlin was talking about, but a small voice piqued up.

"Then don't," Mel sat up with a yawn.

"Hey Mel," Merlin said comfortingly "How are you feeling?" when the girl just gave a small smile and rubbed her eyes he said "I have to help though Mel. The village expects me to, otherwise it will take three times as long to repair the village"

"Get him to do it."

There was silence for a few moments. Then all eyes turned towards the person that Mel had nodded to.

Art's eyes were wide with terror and he strangled out a single word "W-w-wh-what?"

Mel was deadly serious, "He has magic. You can tell him what to do, he can do the spells."

"B-but I've n-never re-really done magic on purpose" Art started to blabber, "It just happens, I have no control, no training. I can't." But his excuses stammered to a stop as he saw Merlin nodding thoughtfully.

"You know" the warlock said, "that might just work."

"So, I won't be able to perform any of the spells myself Declan," Merlin was saying to the buff blacksmith "However, as you saw yesterday, Art has magic too. I'll be talking him through the spells, the village should be finished in no time!"

Art, the boy in question, simply stared at the ruined house in front of him. Magic? He was actually going to do magic on purpose?

His ears tuned back to the conversation in time to here Declan say uncertainly, "If you say so Great One" Art could hear his doubt, and he couldn't blame him.

He was just a boy. Sure, he was the Prince of Camelot, the son of the great King Arthur. Sure, he had magic. But he had never actually used it intentionally. Now apparently, he was going to repair the village?

Suddenly he realised that Declan had left, and Merlin was studying him. His eyes intently searching Art's expression; one that Art was embarrassed to admit, most likely showed his terror.

Merlin knelt down. A person that Art had only ever imagined, a figure of awe and courage, kneeling before him, Art cast his eyes down.

"Art, look at me" Merlin's voice was soft, concerned and Art's eyes were drawn to his intense gaze, "What are you afraid of?"

"Mother said the first magic she saw me do was when I was only about two days old. I levitated some feathers and was playing with them. When she realised it was me, she was terrified. She dismissed all the nurses and the maids, caring for me entirely by herself, she was so scared that someone would find out." Still his eyes never left Merlin's, "All my life she's told me, to hide it, to never use it, just in case. We never knew who was watching. But sometimes, I just can't help it. It just comes out of me. Some assassins tried to kill us once, I was so scared. Not for me, but for Mother and the magic just came out, blasting them back. Luckily, it was just us and them, and no one believed them when they said I had used magic."

And though Art felt his eyes tear up, he held them at bay, "But I guess what I'm trying to say is… I never used it intentionally, it always just happened. My magic has always been a part of me I can't control. I fear what could happen if it came out at the wrong place and the wrong time. I'm scared of magic." He broke Merlin's gaze, ashamed about the admission.

"Art," Merlin said gently "I understand."

Art's gaze snapped up, "What?"

"You think I didn't feel that way when I was young? My mother was terrified too. At least I wasn't the Prince of Camelot. At least everyone wasn't watching me. But Art, your magic isn't something to be feared. It is merely a force, like a sword. You just need to be taught."

"Can you teach me?"

"What do you think I was about to do?"

Art took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just like when he began learning the sword, practise, patience, and perseverance. That's all it took. He gave Merlin a nod.

Merlin smiled, "Ok, so Art, in my year I have gone practically everywhere. I learnt all that I could about magic and this is what I have determined. There are two basic forms of magic, instinctual and what I have come to call learnt, or limited magic. Limited magic can be performed by anyone, with varying degrees of success, based on their natural affinity with magic. It takes years of practise to learn to perform spells safely and effectively. We aren't going to do that today. Today, we will be discussing instinctual magic. Now do me a favour," Merlin sat on the ground and placed his palm on the dirt, "sit with me." Art seated himself, mirroring his teacher.

"I want you to close your eyes Art," Merlin said quietly and continued when Art obliged "Settle, your thoughts and clear your mind. Open your mind up, let all the scents, sounds and feels of the earth fill you." Something was happening, though Art wasn't quite sure what, "Do you feel it Art? The magic."

He nodded. It was like a buzz. A continuous presence all around him, he felt it vibrating against his skin, coming from all directions.

"Magic is a force of nature Art. A _part _of nature. Within every living thing, and some non-living, it flows and settles. Drawn more to some areas and less to others it is nonetheless present everywhere throughout the earth. Now look inside you."

Art cast his awareness inwards and he saw it. That same presence, that same power that he sensed flowing through and from the land, flowed from him to. Magic created by a spring inside him.

"Now open your eyes."

Looking into Merlin's face Art saw satisfaction, which made Art feel prouder than anything the warlock could have said.

"Instinctual magic harnesses that magic you just sensed, the magic of the land, and the magic than runs within your blood and bones. It draws that power together, into your being, and is then directed by your emotions."

"My emotions?"

Merlin nodded, "You said when those assassins attacked, you were scared." Art nodded, "The magic within you reacted to that fear. Your fear guided it into action, saving Gwen, and you. All the magic you have performed has been without incantation has it not?" again Art nodded. "Every act of sorcery you have performed Art, has been instinctual magic."

Art was beginning to understand. The magic didn't just happen, it was a reaction. Like the now almost instinctual reaction to draw his sword upon seeing another naked blade.

"So, Art," Merlin said with a grin "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Merlin's grin grew "To rebuild this house."

"Wait what? Now? But what about the spell, the incantation?"

"Don't need one. Instinctual magic, remember?"

Art still grasped for some excuse.

"Art" Merlin sighed, placing his hand on the boy's shoulders and spinning him around to face the ruined house, "Just listen to what I say."

Art's heart was pounding, seriously Merlin was asking too much. But he tried to still the thumping of his heart and focus on what the warlock was saying.

"When you look at the house, don't see the ruins. See it as it must have once been. A happy place, with a happy family. This was the home of Mrs Tailor remember her? She raised three children here. This house was filled with her memories."

Art could almost see it, the motherly, caring woman running after her children as they played in the street. Sewing their clothes, patching their scrapes and watching them grow. A house filled with peace and love.

"Now Art" Merlin continued "Think about what was taken from her. All her work… gone. All her belongings… gone. All those memories… gone. Denarag took them from her, Denarag and his men. How does that make you feel?"

Angry. He felt angry. How dare those bandits do this? Destroy everything she loved. Her husband dead, her home gone, the happy picture he had seen crumbled to ash, to the ruins he now saw before him. "But you can help Art. Use those emotions, picture what you want. You want to give Mrs Tailor back her home. For the walls to rebuild and the ceiling to raise so she can live in the house once more. You want to give Mrs Tailor _something _after everything that has happened."

He did. He used the anger that he felt for Denarag and his men, he used his sorrow for what Mrs Tailor had lost, he used his compassion for any person that he met. He willed the walls to rise. He felt the magic. Felt it rushing through his blood. Similar to the other times he had used it, but different. This time there was more control, more direction. He felt his eyes flare and as the magic left him. Then he watched in wonder as the ruins in front of him began to rebuild. The wood went from black to brown and stood to support the walls once more. The thatch rewove itself into the newly reformed roof and curtains sparked back into existence from where they had burnt out before.

Art looked in amazement to what he had done. What before had been ruins, now was a small single-story house in pristine condition, complete with colour coordinated drapes. As he stood there, mouth agape, he heard a choked shout of exclamation from behind him.

He felt himself spun around and was presented with the overjoyed and tear-filled face of Mrs Tailor.

"Thank you young man!" she said give him a tight hug "You have no idea what this means to me!" With that she hurried into her house, tears streaming down her face.

Art turned to his teacher, suddenly a grin spread across his face, one that was mirrored in Merlin's, "I'm a sorcerer" Art said giddily. But Merlin shook his head.

"You're not a sorcerer Art"

Art's grin died.

"What?"

"Sorcerers can draw magic from the land and from nature, harnessing it with their will. But sorcerers cannot perform instinctive magic Art, they don't have magic from within them, they can't direct it with their emotions." Merlin gave Art a knowing look, "Only warlocks can" before Art could say anything, Merlin continued on "Warlocks _are _magic. The magic flows within us, within our blood, stored in our bones. It is sensitive to our emotions and to our wills. Magic is a _part _of us."

Art could only pick up on the fact that he kept say _us_, "Your saying I'm a…"

Merlin smiled, "A warlock."

Art was silent, he didn't know what to say.

"You're just like me Art." Merlin said, "We're both marked," he tapped his temple and added with a grin "marked with gold."

Art couldn't get over it, the rush of power, and freedom. Never had he openly and so purposefully used his magic. He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face every time he used his power.

House after house was rebuilt, every time accompanied by a flash of gold. Finally, as the sun was beginning to set and shadows grew from the newly repaired houses there was nothing left for Art to do.

He turned to Merlin "That was amazing, that rush. I-"

"Indeed," Merlin cut him off "But don't go getting too cocky you still have much to learn. That rush can be intoxicating, that power addictive. You must always remember that magic is a force of nature. And like all parts of nature, it's natural state is chaos."

Suitable chastised Art was silent, but inside he couldn't help feeling proud about what he had done.

"But you did well today Art" Merlin said kindly, "A good start. You can learn more when we return to Camelot."

At this Art's head snapped up, "Camelot? You're coming back?"

Merlin sighed as he looked around the town, Art saw his eyes linger on the tavern, "I don't know what it is Art. But something tells me there's nothing left for me here." He gave him a small smile "Plus, someone needs to make sure you don't blow something up by accident."

Art grinned back, joy filling him. He was going to have a teacher; he was going to learn magic. He couldn't imagine anything better.

"You're leaving" a now familiar voice said as Mel walked up to Merlin.

"Yes Mel, I'm sorry. I'm sure Mrs. Tailor will care for y-"

But she didn't seem to be listening, cutting him off, "You said knights like Percival and Leon stop things like this from happening."

"They do what they can" Merlin replied hesitantly.

"I want to see" there was a set expression on her face.

"Mel, they don't let girls be-"

"You said there's nothing left for you here Emrys." When Merlin said nothing she continued, "Well there's nothing left for me here either! You know I never really fit in. All I ever had was my father and you" her voice broke, "and now he's gone."

Guilt and sorrow filled Merlin's face, "Mel…"

"I'm coming with you Emrys" a single lone tear ran down her face as she held her ground.

Merlin sighed, "Well then… we'd better go get our things."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I like structure to my magic so I have created a system. It's going to be explained throughout and hopefully it won't be confusing. My goal is always to stay to cannon though so I won't do anything too dramatic. **

**Thanks and stay strong, **

**I ;)**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**I'm on a roll! Thanks to all reviewers and followers new and ongoing. Special shoutout to PadroPedro who reviewed every single chapter last weekend (though I admit the opera and ancient philosopher references went way over my head). **

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: The blanket I got last weekend is actually super snuggley and I have no regrets but still don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14 – A STORY LONG OVERDUE_**

**_The Road to Merlin's Cave_**

Mel couldn't believe he was gone. She couldn't believe that the one family she had left was gone and that she was leaving the only place she had ever known and called home.

Not even the joy of riding horseback, feeling Comet moving beneath her, could dispel the empty ache that now filled her being. He was gone.

She looked around at the others, for some distraction in the hope of forgetting the keen absence of her father. Emrys, well Merlin as the others seemed to call him, was riding in the lead, followed by Leon and Percival behind him talking between themselves. Then… there was that boy.

From what she could figure, Art was about her age but there was something weird. All he ever really did was stare in awe at Emrys and he'd barely said a word to her back at the village. Most boys she'd talked to never stopped talking about how great they were, or how weird she was.

Her experience included mostly insults, teasing and shoving. She was the girl who should have died, she was the one that the sorcerer first healed.

That was why she had retreated to Emrys' cave so often. She may have been adored by the adults, the village gem they called her, but in the eyes of the children she was a freak.

It probably didn't help that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, nor pull her punches.

But to Art she was just another girl, a peasant girl maybe, but not a magical freak. Hell, he _had _magic, if she was a freak so was he.

She still found it funny how he stared at Emrys in awe, as if he was some ancient deity from the heavens when to her, he was just a friend.

She was startled out of her reverie when they reached Emrys' cave. Well the thing that truly startled her was her almost running into Leon's horse as he halted by the entrance.

"Why'd you stop?" she said irritated, urging her horse past his.

He turned to her confused, "Because there's a wall of rock blocking the way".

Mel looked at Emrys who merely grinned and motioned for her to continue. She grinned back when she realised what he wanted.

Casting a sideways glance at the knights, she urged Comet past them Merlin falling in step beside her, "Yeah, a massive wall of rock…"

She heard the collective gasp from behind her as they rode through the illusion. Then because she couldn't help herself, she stopped halfway through and turned around, so only Comet's front half was visible, "Guys, it's an illusion."

Taking only a moment to bask in their wide-eyed looks she turned around and continued inside.

She led Comet and Bay to the stables out back. As she returned to the main chamber, she heard Percival whispering to Leon, "I swear I knocked on that door."

Swallowing her smile, she couldn't help but notice Art. He was looking in wonder all around Emrys' home, just like Mel remembered doing the first time she'd entered.

Shelves lined the stone walls and small wooden bridges criss-crossed the stream that ran through the centre of the cave. On the shelves, and scattered haphazardly on the floor, were jars and pots which she knew to be filled with various herbs and powders.

On one side a small garden ran partway along the wall after which an immense bookshelf concealed the rest, filled to the brim with countless books and tomes on all topics imaginable.

On the other side of the space was a small fireplace, meant to share its warmth with Emrys' bed, dining table and various other pieces of furniture.

Art was taking it all in with a wide-eyed expression.

Leaving Art to his wonder, Mel saw Emrys walking around the cave. Hurrying around he would occasionally pick up an object and shove it in the small bag he carried. She watched him open a cupboard and shove its entirety in the bag. To her surprise he walked away from the now empty cupboard with the bag looking no fuller than before. She chose not to anything about the outright defiance of natural law, she'd learned long ago not to question things when she was around Emrys.

"Do you know what you're going to take" she asked as she perched herself on the desk next to him.

Emrys paused, "I won't be able to take everything right now, there only so much this spell can do" he shook the bag he carried. "I'll have to-"

"What is that?" Art cut him off

"What's what?" Mel asked

"That…feeling. Like… a hum against my skin. Can't you feel it?"

"Nooooo…" Mel drew out the word

But Emrys said with a smile, "It's the magic Art. From all my magical knick-knacks as Mel likes to call them."

"Magical knick-knacks?" Percival queried

"You are currently standing in one of the lands largest collections of magical artifacts and charmed objects. I find the feel of all the magic in here almost… comforting. Isn't it?" he turned to Art.

"Yeah…" Art said absently as he started to wander the cave, gazing in awe.

Mel's eyes also wandered around the space; over the years it had become her retreat when the village children had become too much.

Which was pretty much every day.

She couldn't help but smile at the memories which this space held, knowing that she likely would never be here again. The small garden bed, where she had helped Merlin begin his herb garden. The desk where she'd helped sort through the letters people had sent when their number had become too much for the warlock to handle. He had even taught her the basics of non-magical healing in this cave, of herb lore and first aid.

All her horsemanship she'd learnt in the clearing on his ponies, and it had been with Emrys she'd learnt what little blade-work she knew.

Her eyes rested on the desk, messy as always with papers scattered across it and the segmented box filled with round tokens and amulets.

"Emrys!" she called "do you want these charms and amulets?"

"Ahhhh… yes please Mel" Emrys answered.

"Spelled or unspelled?"

"Both" then he added with a wry smile, "Please don't mix them up this time though Mel. I'm still not sure whether that poor woman has forgiven me for giving her a fertility charm instead of a safety charm. She does love the twins but they were _not _what she was expecting"

Mel grinned sheepishly as she made doubly sure she sorted the amulets correctly.

As she handed the (hopefully) correctly sorted box to Emrys Art called out, "What are those?" his eyes wide.

Emrys' gaze followed the boy's, "Right. I will _definitely_ need those." The warlock strode over to the objects that had caught the boy's attention, all six neatly aligned on a wall rack, "These are my staves. Magic users can use a staff, or stave, to channel and help control their spells. I have one for each magic discipline, each uniquely crafted and suited for a specific magic type."

"Magic disciplines?"

"There are six. Healing, weather, combat, distortion, nature and psychal or spirit as its sometimes called."

"What he's not saying" Mel whispered to Art, "is that only magic users who are really powerful in a magic type should even use a staff. And at most only need one because they spend their time practising that one to that high a level."

At Art's questioning look she elaborated, "I've spent a lot of time here. I got curious."

Emrys interrupted the whispered conversation, "These are a bit oversized to lugging around as they are though. Mel, get me the box that's under my bed"

Ducking under the bed Mel pulled out a box about the size of a large cushion, "This one?"

"Yes that's the one."

Mel studied the druidic symbol that was carved into the rich red wood lid as she brought it to the warlock, a shape within a shape that she couldn't quite describe. Emrys set the box on a nearby bench and opened the lid revealing… an empty silk-lined interior.

"Was there meant to be something in there, or…" Art asked.

"No it's meant to be empty." Reaching up he took the closest stave, a long metal rod that split into three prongs to form a cradle on top. As soon as Emrys touched the metal a ball of writhing silver sparks zapped into existence in the cradle, the warlock taking no notice as he held it loosely in his hand.

"The box is for this" he took the staff and touched the end to the symbol on the lid of the box, his eyes flaring faintly. Within a few seconds the staff had shrunk so it would easily fit inside the cushioned box.

"Handy" Art said.

"Indeed" Emrys repeated the action with the other magical aids. The rune covered one topped with a red crystal, the one that was made of a type of white wood, another some kind of purple wood, a plain staff that sprouted flowers when Emrys touched it and finally a white wood wand that had shrunk to the size of a toothpick when it was placed in the box.

Mel hadn't seen all the staves at work, only one or two, and Emrys had only shared with her what she'd told Art when she'd asked him.

After all the staves were in the box Emrys continued to roam the cave, packing items here and there.

Mel, seeing that there wasn't much for her to do, sat by the hearth and looked into the fire one of the knights had lit in the fireplace. As she stared into the dancing flames her heart grew heavy.

Everything was changing so fast.

Two days ago, her biggest problem had been the teasing from the other village children.

But now her father was gone. Now she was about to leave the only home she'd ever known. Now she was about to go and live in a completely foreign place.

Though it had been her idea, her mind was only just catching up to the fact that she was actually going, she was leaving Ameldry forever.

Never again would she help Emrys in this cave, never again would they laugh over the idle village gossip. Never again would she see her father smile, hear his laugh.

She would only be haunted by the dead look in his eyes as he lay there in his own blood.

Mel felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

She jumped when she felt someone sit next to her. Even more surprised when she saw it was Art, the blonde boy smiling sadly at her.

"I'm sorry about your father" he said, as if he knew where her thoughts had been.

"Yeah" Mel's voice cracked a little, "So am I. Anyways" she cleared her throat, "It's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah, it's no one's fault other than he who wielded the blade" the conviction Mel saw in Art's eyes surprised her almost as much as the worldly statement he had just uttered.

"You're not like the other boys that I know" she said cautiously.

"You're not a normal girl either, are you?" Art replied with a small smile.

"Something that the other kids never let me forget" Mel said wryly continuing at Art's questioning look, "Emrys saved my life. I was sick and if it weren't for him I'd have died years ago. The other kids thought I was a freak. That's why I started to hang around Emrys a lot, to get away from them." She laughed, "They were too scared to come here." Mel wondered why she was telling this boy her secrets, he was practically a stranger.

"They said _that_ was strange?" Art was incredulous, "They were idiots"

Mel smiled "I never told my dad or anyone about them, hells, Emrys doesn't even know. But now Dad's gone, forever"

"My dad died too" Art said quietly.

"Really?" Mel recalled hearing stories about the old King of Camelot but she couldn't remember any details.

"Yeah, I never even met him because he died before I was born. So, I suppose I don't really know what you're going through, but at least you knew your father."

He was right, Mel realised. She had known her father, shared the memories. The pain would fade, it always did, but she would always be able to remember the good times that they had shared.

"It must be hard" she said, comforting Art, "to not have known your father. Especially being a Prince and all."

"Yeah. But I've been told the stories. So many stories of his courage, loyalty, and devotion to Camelot. Countless tales of him and his manservant Merlin that I feel like I did know him, and that I had already met Merlin before two days ago."

It took a few second for his words to register. They called Emrys Merlin, and he had just said Merlin was a servant!

Emrys had shared storied of his past with her before. She had listened to him tell stories of his time before the village. But now that she thought of it, he had_ never_ mentioned Camelot before, other than to tell people to never tell Camelotians of him.

But he had a past that Mel didn't know about, something involving Camelot, something involving royals and servant by the looks of the prince that was sitting next to her and the words he was saying. She was intrigued… what business had Emrys had in Camelot?

"Emrys?" she called standing up.

"Yes Mel?" he looked up from where he was tying his final bags.

"Why…" she faltered, wringing her hands and struggling to formulate the question, "When were you in Camelot? Why were you even there?"

Emrys froze for a second, silent. Then he took a deep breath and, still without a word, finished buckling the last bag..

He glanced at Mel, "That is a long story indeed child" he sounded weary, reluctant, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I too would like to hear why you came to Camelot Merlin" Leon said, settling into a comfortable position on the ground.

"I would like to know why you changed your mind about returning" Percival also seated himself.

Emrys settled himself before he spoke, "Why did I change my mind? Camelot has always been my home. I may have forgotten that for a bit, but Eran's death has reminded me. My life isn't playing mediator between village disputes, it isn't rescuing kittens or finding lost hounds. Sure, that's part of what I can do for people. But the thing I do best? It's protecting. I protected Arthur as best I could for nearly six years, I protected Camelot. I think it's time I do that again and use my power for a purpose."

"You were in Camelot for six years!" Mel was amazed, "how were you not caught?"

"I very nearly was" Emrys laughed, "So many times"

"You were accused of sorcery what? Six times?" Leon said, "But you were never convicted. How in Camelot did you manage that?"

"Even now I don't know Leon. But I do know that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for those who kept my secret. I suppose I'd better start at the beginning. So Mel, you know that I was born in a small village north of here, called Ealdor"

"Yeah" the girl said, "a family came from there once, something about a cursed sheep"

"Well, after I turned 18 my mother feared that people would find out about my magic. So, she sent me to Camelot."

"To the most magic hating city in Albion" Percival sounded doubtful.

"To Gaius" Emrys smiled as the confused looks cleared from the knight's faces.

"So, he knew from the beginning" Leon said.

"Of course. I saved his life the moment I stepped through his door. Anyway, I had a couple of unpleasant interactions with the prat hereby referred to as Prince Arthur, both the stocks and the dungeons were involved and maybe a small touch of magic to teach said Prince a lesson" the knights chuckled.

"Then Gaius got me a job at a feast where I happened to save his most royal highnesses life from a revenge seeking sorceress, not for the last time might I add. I did not know what I had gotten myself into. Uther 'rewarded me'" the sarcasm was very clear, "by appointing me as Arthur's manservant. Now this is where it gets really interesting."

And so Emrys told them tale after tale. Of griffins and pixies. Of goblins and dragons. Of prince and manservant. Of magic and mayhem.

It was late into the night by the time he had finished, and all were staring at him in shock.

"Lancelot knew!" to say the least Leon was surprised.

"He helped me cover up more than once I have to say."

"You knew of Morgana and Agravaine before anyone. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Who would have believed a servant?" Both knights looked a little guilty at that.

"All those falling branches, near miss escapes and magical occurrences and you guys suspected nothing?" Art said disbelievingly.

"Well" Leon was defensive, "It was Merlin, whoever would have thought?"

"He magnetised a man's sword in the middle of a battle for goodness sake!" Mel was amazed, "I feel like that would have been pretty obvious!"

Both knights looked sheepish.

Emrys laughed, "If the knights, not to mention the guards, of Camelot had not been so clueless I would no doubt have been killed within the first week."

"But now you're going back, and everybody knows about the magic" Mel pointed out.

"Well… Not everybody" Leon said, "just the people who were in the throne room, and Gwen swore them to secrecy for now."

Emrys sighed, "We'll deal with tomorrow…tomorrow. For now, I think we all need rest. Especially you Art, I doubt you've ever used as much magic as you have today" with a flash of Emrys' eyes four cots constructed themselves.

Emrys checked to make sure he wasn't burning "Great! No spontaneous combustion!" Mel just shook her head and lay down on a cot. Everyone else doing the same.

Just as hre eyes were closing and sleep taking her, she heard Emrys whisper:

"Sleep well, my friends. Tomorrow, we return to Camelot"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up the weekly updates because I need to make sure these chapters fit without any major accidental plot holes. However, I shall persevere do not doubt!**

**Thanks**

**I ;)**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Would you look at that I got it done in a week. Also updated some typos in the previous chapter. Big thank you to Maricate who read and reviewed all chapters again (gotta love the magnetised sword, not the most covert of Merlin's spells though). Fair warning, this chapter is also a favourite of mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Would you look at that… I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 14 – IDIOT WARLOCK!_**

**_The Road to Camelot_**

It was surreal, Merlin thought, as the city came into view. To be coming back to Camelot, coming home, after all this time. Looking up at the massive castle, lit by the afternoon sun, he wondered how much the people he had used to know had changed.

There was a time when he had known every servant who worked in the castle. Known every courtier and every stable hand that resided within it, he had even known most of the children from the lower town due to his frequent appointments with the stocks.

But now? He didn't even know who remained in Camelot, much less if they were in the same roles.

He glanced at Mel, who was scoffing at something Art had said. The two had become close on the ride here, what Merlin had seen start in his cave was beginning to flourish. Into what he wasn't quite sure yet. But he felt that the friendship would be good for Mel, maybe even for Art too.

Though the girl had thought he didn't know, the warlock had seen the way the other village children had treated her. It was why he had never commented on how much time she spent with him, recognizing her need to escape. Having a friend so soon after her father's death would help her to heal, and if Art was anything like his father he would be a good friend indeed.

He could only hope that Mel would be able to keep her mouth shut, at least while in public. Then again, when had Merlin ever managed it when he was at Arthur's side?

A short distance from the gates Merlin reigned Bay in, taking a moment for the memories of him and Arthur to flow over him.

When the others looked at him quizzically, he motioned them to continue, "I'll be right behind you. I just need a minute."

As the others continued down the final stretch into the city Merlin took a deep breath, preparing himself.

He felt a familiar presence around him, and he smiled as Arthur's spirit whispered to him.

_Brace yourself Merlin. He's here to help._

Merlin frowned as he urged Bay forward and into Camelot. Who was here? And why did Arthur feel he had to warn him?

"Merlin! Thank the kingdoms you changed your mind!" Merlin couldn't help but return Mithian's beaming smile as he walked into the council chambers. Striding over to him she left Gwen, Gaius, Geoffrey, Percival and Leon looking at them quizzically from the table.

"Mithian! It _was_ you I saw" Merlin returned the princess's hug, "I'm sorry to hear about Nemeth… I have not been keeping up with the rest of the world as I should've been. I should have been there to help."

Mithian was already shaking her head, "There was no way you could've known. They came upon us so fast that we weren't even able to send a message to anyone."

Merlin struggled to shake his feelings of guilt, "Still…"

"You did help, in a way" Mithian tried to cheer him up, "It's only thanks to the training you gave Yelene that I escaped as I did."

Merlin smiled a little "I heard. Has been any word of her? Or Rodor?"

"No" Mithian replied, "Sadly there has been nothing."

"It seems as we are missing something here" Gwen cut in.

"Oh" Mithian gave the queen a sorry smile, "I may have misled you on my ignorance about my maid's magic."

Gwen crossed her arms waiting for more.

"Nemeth had a few magical incidents in the past few years so we asked for aid from the 'Benevolent Sorcerer of Ameldry' -"

Merlin laughed "You should've seen their faces when _I _walked through the door. Let's just say they were _not _expecting it."

"Wait" Gwen said, "you knew that Merlin was alive! Why didn't you tell us?"

"All who came to me followed one rule Gwen" Merlin apologized, "Don't let Camelot know about me. They were some of the most persistent to telling me to return," he frowned, "actually every time I was in Nemeth they'd bring it up."

"We did try Gwen" Mithian said, "but Merlin can be a very stubborn person sometimes. When you said you were going to ask the Benevolent Sorcerer for aid? Well I knew that was going to be interesting. But I couldn't figure out a way to tell you that didn't make me sound insane!"

There was a polite knock on the door and a guard poked his head in.

"Your majesty? There's a visitor, a friend of Camelot."

"Send them in" Gwen said a little absentmindedly.

"There's also… also someone else. He's..." the guard wrung his hands.

Gwen just waved her hand at the guard's hesitation "Just bring them both here."

Voices could be heard from outside.

"Guys please… he's not a threat. Just - oh come on- Merlin!" Tristan forgot whatever he was talking about and strode to Merlin giving him a firm handshake, the smuggler flashed Gwen a quick smile of welcome.

"Haven't seen you in over a year my magical friend! How'd that rogue banshee go?" Tristan named the last time they had spoken which also happened to be when the smuggler found out about Merlin's magic.

"Flaming stone dagger to the heart," Merlin said with a grin, "solves all your banshees misusing their power needs. But what on earth are you doing here Tristan? I thought you'd want to come back here even less than I. I mean after…"

"Isolde?" Tristan said sadly but there was a strange glimmer of hope in his eye, "I met an old friend of yours that said something about that might change."

Merlin frowned, "What are you-"

But as Tristan's companion entered with two guards Merlin froze. It wasn't possible. Unless…

"Lancelot?" Gwen said, her voice small.

"Shade" Merlin growled and his eyes flared. The shade was yanked out of the grasp of the guards and rammed into the wall where he remained, as if pinned by an invisible hand.

The shade grunted but turned a steady gaze onto the warlock "Merlin…"

"Don't!" Merlin stalked over, "Who summoned you! Who dared tarnish his name even further!"

But Merlin's conviction began to fade as he neared, he felt no magic coming off this man. He was human. He was… alive.

He released his magic and the man regained his feet.

"It's me Merlin" the knight said, "this time it's really me."

"Lancelot?" Merlin's voice broke a little as he recalled Arthur's whispered words: _He's here to help_

"Yes, my friend. I'm back."

After the whole shade thing was explained everybody took a seat at the table.

Merlin couldn't help but stare at his old friend, someone who he thought he would never see again.

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked "How?"

"It is a long story Merlin. There is a lot to tell. And a lot to do, there is a reason I have been returned"

Merlin frowned "What reason?".

People didn't just come back from the dead by themselves. It would have taken serious magic, not to mention serious sweet talking of the spirits. It was beyond even the power of Emrys.

Yet here Lancelot stood. Looking weary and fatigued… but alive.

"Let me start with this" Lancelot said, "yes I was dead. And yes, I have now come back to life and I am only the first"

"The first?" Leon asked.

Lancelot nodded, "I am not the only one to be gifted with second life, but it is for a reason. One that really had little to do with me"

Merlin looked at the knight questioningly.

"I am but a gift Merlin, an incentive if you will"

"From who?" Merlin was suspicious.

"I will explain, but my story needs to be heard by more than just those here now. The Black Sorcerer is no mere magic user, as I'm sure you suspect."

"Based on the things he has done so far it would be stupid to think he was" Merlin eyed Lancelot wondering where this was headed.

"He poses a threat to all the lands. A threat to all magic and life that exists. There is a certain Magical Council that needs to hear what I have to say."

"Oh no" Merlin now knew where this was heading, and it was _not _a god idea.

"They need to know what's happening Merlin"

Merlin stood up, his chair scraping loud enough to make everyone jump, "I don't even know what's happening, and you want me to call the six most powerful magic users in the world into the heart of Camelot, which is still the most magic hating city in the world by the way, so we can have a chat about some great threat to the world and magic as we know it?"

Lancelot didn't budge, "Something is coming Merlin and you can't face it alone. You don't _need _to."

"But _here_ Lancelot!" Merlin was still amazed of what he was asking, "Here!"

"You're going to need their help Merlin, and everyone should probably meet as it is. Besides, if something does go wrong, I'm sure the seven most powerful magic users in the world will figure some way out of it."

"Six" absentmindedly Merlin corrected him.

"It's seven Merlin, stop denying it."

"I'm not actually part of the council… no matter what they say."

"You know you're the only one who thinks that."

"Wait a minute" Gwen interrupted their argument, "What's this about a bunch of powerful sorcerers coming here for a chat?"

"Lance here thinks it would be a great idea for me to call the masters of the six disciplines of magic here so we can have a chat about saving the world apparently" Merlin frowned as a sudden thought came to him.

"How do you even know about The Council? I've only known them for a few years."

"I've been in the spirit world for the past fourteen years Merlin. We talk, we watch. If we want to, we can see almost anything. The knights and I have been watching out for you Merlin, you're our friend."

"That is a little creepy" Tristan voiced Merlin's own thoughts.

"Perhaps… sorry" Lancelot brushed past the awkwardness, "Anyway, you still need to call them."

Merlin again tried to think of a worse scenario. The Council… weren't the most normal of people. Nor were they the people that made a great first impression. He saw this going so terribly wrong.

"Do it Merlin" Gwen said and Merlin groaned, "I'd like to meet these people and if they want to help all the better."

"Fine" Merlin said and then muttered "This is so not going to go well."

Walking from the table to have a little more space, the warlock fished around the amulets he wore around his neck to find the one he needed.

Carved on one side of the wooden circle was the cup of life and on the other, the tree from the isle of the blessed. Carved on the edges were runes and druidic symbols.

Holding the amulet in his hand and rubbing it with his thumb he spoke the summoning.

"_Wé earon níedþearfa"_

As his eyes flared the air around him shimmered.

_Oh dear _Merlin thought as he felt the familiar tug on his magic and his still depleted magic reserves protested as they were drained further.

Myara and Alice had out of habit relied on him for their teleportation to the summoning. The two aged women struggled with such powerful spells now so normally relied on his extensive reserve of powers. But now as the two women shimmered into solidity before him, he tried to ignore the spots that danced before his eyes.

But he lasted, no smoke, no flames, no spontaneous combustion so he just focussed on staying standing.

A spring breeze, very out of place in autumn, brought with it Isabel and Iseldir shimmered into being beside her. Maria simply stepped out of the shadows.

With a bang the last of The Council members appeared. The crazed Westerad never was the quietest with his spells and now stood on a small sooty starburst created by lightning bolt which had brought him.

He began to hop around trying to extinguish the sparks in his long black beard.

"Every damn time!" he shouted, "Every blasted time."

Merlin could help but smile as the more than middle aged man continued to hop around the room. His beard swung about wildly and Merlin again wondered, as he did every time, how it was so long when the short black hair that was on top of his head showed very visible singing from the weather wizards preferred method of travel.

Westerad batted at his beard with the metal stave he held in his hand, but the small lightning storm that sat in its cradle only turned the sparks into a small blaze.

"Ahhh-gghhh" Westerad's scream was cut short as a wave of water hit him full in the face and extinguished his beard.

"_Edcierr_" Isabel muttered and her eyes flashed, the water returning to the air.

Smirking, the nature mage idly picked a flower from the vines that covered her wooden staff, "We've told you time and time again Westerad, to find a more appropriate method of travel" her bright green eyes sparkled and she brushed her golden blonde hair behind her shoulder, "I won't be here every time to extinguish you."

Westerad, still spluttering after his face full of water, glared at Isabel and tightened his grip on his stave. A great wind began to build throughout the room.

Merlin sighed, it was going to be like normal, he should have known better than to hope they could behave for once.

"Bloody hell Wes" Myara barked. The aged woman drove her yew stave into the ground, its red crystal flashing as she tried not to be blown away. Her shoulder length grey hair blew around her face and her green eyes stared daggers.

"She-" Westerad pointed an accusatory finger at Isabel seemingly too affronted to manage anything more. Isabel merely gave him a regal yet amused glare.

"Westerad Cumulous Cirrus!" Myara scolded, the combat sorcerer found her feet and turned her stave on the man, "You stop this wind this minute or so help me I will burn your prized beard to cinders!"

Immediately the wind was gone. Westerad pouted and began to sulk, trying to gaze dejectedly at his drenched beard. Isabel sighed and with a muttered word his beard dried. Westerad's eyes widened with joy and he began to prance around, hugging Isabel tightly as he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah you nut" Isabel said but she smiled too.

"I assume you were hoping for a more suitable first impression for your friends" Iseldir said quietly from beside Merlin as they watched the others. Merlin grunted, knowing he'd been a fool to hope, then gave the familiar druid a hug.

Isedir he had known for years, the druid of Darkling woods who'd taken in Mordred, healed Leon and warned Merlin of Askanars tomb had been one of the first teachers that Merlin had sought out. It was to his great surprise that he later found out he was the Master Distortion Mage of the magical community, his illusion and manipulative magic some of the strongest in the land.

His calm serenity and peaceful presence helped balance out some of the craziness that could be The Council. But it was not he who spoke next.

"We have guests" Maria's quiet yet resonating tone silenced all of the sorcerers and they all turned to the people who stood gaping at them.

Maria's copper skin and thick, curly dark hair caused her startling eyes to glare out. It was this gaze that Merlin followed. He saw Lancelot' eyes widen as his eyes met the glaring purple that were Maria's.

Merlin smiled; she was good at what she did.

"You shouldn't be here" she said curiously stepping forward, "Your time has passed. You passed. Yet you have returned"

"Ahhhh" for the first time since arriving Lancelot looked lost and he retreated a step, no doubt from the aura of Maria's purple wood staff, and the spiritual weight it carried.

"Where the blazes are we?" Westerad interrupted looking around the room and eyeing the other occupants. As he saw Merlin his gaze lit up.

"Young Sparky" he cried and gave Merlin a crushing hug, his six-and-a-half-foot frame towered over Merlin's, "Haven't seen you since the last Council gathering- when was that? Yesterday? Last year?"

"It was three weeks ago Wes" Alice said, her kind eyes shining. Merlin saw the Master Healer flash Gaius a loving smile before she continued, "We were trying to discuss the matter of apprentices, but you were teaching Merlin the intricacies of creating cyclones."

"Oh yes! Did you manage it?" he turned to Merlin who grinned.

"I created a miniature in my terrarium but haven't had the need to put in into full practise."

Westerad nodded solemnly then grinned "There's nothing like standing in the eye of a gargantuan storm Sparky let me tell you! Why my first one got so huge-"

"Wes" Myara scolded, "not the time."

"Yes, yes" Wes said, "Sorry. Why'd you call the immediate summon Sparks? Haven't had one of these meetings in years! Wait a minute!" he caught sight of the Pendragon crests around the room, "Are we in Camelot? Weird place for a meeting Sparks, slight hazard of beheading."

A throat cleared saving Merlin from answering

"Indeed, Council Members" Gwen stepped forward, "Welcome to Camelot. I am Queen Guinevere and I'd like to welcome you to our Kingdom."

"You're kidding me" Isabel said, "Why are we in Camelot Merlin? With your history and you know, the laws here, this isn't the safest place for us or you"

"You need not fear for your safety here" Gwen said hurriedly, "Camelot is in desperate need and we are accepting any help that will be offered to us. Even magic."

"You must be desperate indeed" Maria said quietly, "But I am more intrigued as to why Sir Lancelot, who died almost fourteen years ago is once again walking upon this earth."

"How did you-" Tristan started but Merlin interrupted him.

"Everybody, may I introduce you to The Council of Magic. Isabel Natura, a Sorcerer from Nemeth and the Master of nature magic" Isabel smiled her beauty making the knights blink.

"Westerad Cirrus, of Mercia, the Master of weather magic" sparks flew from Westerad's stave as he eyed the Camelotians.

"Iseldir, High Druid of Darkling Woods and the Master of distortion magic" he smiled kindly.

"Myara Helias of Gwynedd. Master of combat magic" she merely surveyed the crowd suspiciously as she did with all strangers.

"Alice Collins, healing Master" Alice once again smiled but Merlin could tell it was mainly for Gaius who seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"And Maria Spenrae, Master of Psychal magic" she raised an eyebrow.

"Psychal?" Tristan queried, unfamiliar with the term.

"I am gifted with a strong connection to the spirits Tristan Corsairn" Tristan started at his name, which Maria had not been told, "I can talk with them, sense their presence and have strong telepathic gifts. Like how as soon as I saw Sir Lancelot here, I knew that he should not be here. And how I know that you have someone beyond the veil who has not turned her eyes from you since the moment you were parted."

Maria turned to Merlin "I take it this is some part of why you summ-" she stopped as Merlin swayed a little.

As Merlin tried to casually sit back in a chair her eyes narrowed then she shook her head, "You silly warlock" she smiled sympathetically "now you're in for it."

"Where's all your magic Merlin" the said warlock winced at Alice's admonishing tone.

"Well you see…" he said meekly trying to back away. But he was confronted by Alice and Myara, he felt their magic searching his, and finding it essentially all gone.

"You better tell them everything sparky" Westerad said scratching his beard, "you know there's no hiding anything from them when they get like this."

Merlin sighed preparing himself for the scolding that he knew was to come, "I used magic to keep Bay riding through the night to get here. Then Denerag returned so I had to do the same for five horses on the way back to Ameldry. Then I had to fight Denarag and his bandits. Then-"

"What kind of spells?" Myara said her eyes narrowing and Merlin winced, he'd hoped to gloss over that part.

"It may have been an elemental combat spell with instinctive limitations…"

Two motherly sets of eyes admonished him, and he saw Westerad, Iseldir, Maria and Isabel visibly wince. Everyone else just looked confused at the slightly fearful warlock.

Myara pinched the bridge of her nose, "You summoned pure elements using your own will to control their destruction? You know how draining that is."

"Yeah, yeah" Merlin said guiltily "I may have passed out that night- ouch!"

He yelped as Myara's stave thudded into his head and he sprung from his chair.

"Alice get the sage" Myara advanced on the retreating warlock who was rubbing his head, "Maybe he'll remember our lessons this time instead of using his magic flippantly and almost killing himself!"

At those words Merlin turned and ran but came face to face with Alice her sage smoking in her hand. She wacked him over the head with it, it was followed by another thump from Myara's stave.

"Even with your combat stave you could have killed yourself!"

"He didn't have any stave" Merlin winced at Percival's thoughtful words.

"NO STAVE! IDIOT WARLOCK!" Myara swung again.

With a yelp Merlin ran again but somehow the two aged women still managed to catch up thumping him with their weapons of choice.

He spied the others laughing at his predicament, it wasn't the first time this had happened.

"I was fine until I had to bring you to here!" he protested.

"You could have cut us off you silly boy." THUMP.

"We aren't so fragile it's impossible to bring ourselves! It's just you always seem to have excessive reserves of magic!"

THUMP.

"Ow!"

BASH.

"Alice!"

CRACK!

"Ok that's enough!" Merlin glanced to the rafters ahead_,"Æt geonre!" _His eyes flashed and suddenly he looked down on the others from above.

As he perched on the rafters like some kind of oversized bird, he looked at the stunned faces of those below.

"We have important things to discuss Council Members" he said sternly, "Like the end of the world."

"Fine" Myara said, "But don't think we've finished with this!"

Merlin swayed a little where he perched, "Don't suppose someone wants to help me down though?" he asked timidly, "Probably not the greatest idea for me to use any more magic. Spontaneous combustion and what not."

Myara glared at him but another council member stood to help.

"NOT YOU WES!" Merlin shouted.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Spells are as follows I've also added a brief rundown of the magic disciplines if anyone is interested. Feel free to completely ignore them and just go 'Yay! Magic!' cause lets be honest even I do that sometimes. **

**On another note. Gotta say Wes is one of my favourite characters so far so I hope you enjoyed reading about him as much as I enjoyed writing him.**

**SPELLS**

_Wé béon níedþearfa _= We are Needed

_Edcierr _= Return

_Æt geonre _= To There

**OTHER**

Alice Collins – I wrote this a while ago and there was a reason involving research that I gave her this last name. I do not remember why now.

Tristan Corsairn – Again there was research involved in the creation of this last name. No idea what it was but I liked it.

**MAGIC DICIPLINES:**

Weather – Duh

Combat – Uses and combines other disciplines with a fighting or combative approach (eg. Elemental combat spells, weather combat spell like lightening etc.)

Healing – Duh

Nature – Elements (earth, air, fire, water), plants, animals etc.

Distortion – Telekinesis, teleportation, illusions, runic based magic

Psychal – Telepathy, spirits, balance of life etc.

**Thanks and stay strong,**

**I ;)**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all reviewers at really does make my day when I hear people are enjoying this. And full honesty this chapters been ready for a couple of days, but last week was a bit of a rough week. So here you go, this weeks chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas de Merlin, mais je veux pratiquer mon français**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 15 – NEW DESTINIES_**

**_Camelot Council Room_**

Lancelot couldn't help but stare at Maria. Something about her just drew his attention. He guessed it was something to do with her spiritual affinity, and his own recently returned soul.

People were speaking all around, telling their own stories where required, but he kept glancing at the sorceress, attempting to puzzle her out.

He recalled her from his time observing Merlin from the spirit realm of course. Remembered her aura which could be felt even across the veil. But now face to face it was overpowering and seemed to pull at his recently returned soul.

Suddenly her disconcerting purple gaze met his and Lancelot snapped out of his reverie, hurriedly looking away as Maria raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Lancelot?"

Then he realised that _everyone_ was looking at him. Lancelot tried to focus on the task at hand, the reason he'd asked Merlin to summon the Council.

"Yes Guinevere?"

"I asked what your story was" the Queen repeated "We have all told our stories yet the tale behind your miraculous return still lies in the dark."

"Indeed, Sir Knight" Maria leant back in her chair, surveying him, "I for one am very intrigued. Life does not come cheaply, especially for those who have already had theirs."

Merlin nodded, "The spirits are powerful yes. But they cannot simply give life to those who have passed. That kind of magic always comes at a price. To give life, a life must be taken. Not even the spirits can upset that balance."

Many eyes widened at this and Lancelot grew sombre, "You are correct Merlin. The balance could not be upset. Life was payed… willingly. Them that paid it do not wish me to tell you their identity. They did it for you, for Albion, they knew your heart would struggle with what has been asked of you."

At everyone's questioning gaze he sighed, "I should start from the beginning. My tale begins when you thought it ended, the moment I died."

The knight paused for a moment, "Dying is…" he searched for the word, "disconcerting."

"Never would've guessed" Merlin mumbled sarcastically.

Lancelot smiled having no further response, "I suppose my passing was fast tracked as I simply walked into the spirit realm without my physical body actually dying. But so, I was there, and there I stayed."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked, "What did you do?"

Lancelot shrugged, "I watched, talked with some others who had passed. But mainly I watched the world. From the spirit realm we could see everything and everyone. Saw it all, yet could influence none of it."

Gwen's eyes were sympathetic, "That must have been…"

"Frustrating" Lancelot agreed, "and at times heartbreaking. But as the times passed the others also joined me. Isolde, Eleon, Gwaine, Arthur" he glanced at a certain warlock who was staring off into the distance, temporarily lost in memories.

Then Lancelot couldn't help but smile, "But I have to say, one of my favourite moments was when Uther joined us. You should have seen his reaction when he realised he'd given his son a warlock for a manservant" that got him a few smirks.

"So, one by one I was joined by the others as they passed. Some moved on and found peace. Others stayed and watched the world with me. We saw the great battle and witnessed Morgana's fate. We watched as Merlin blamed himself for Arthur's death and didn't return." He paused, his next remark addressed to Merlin, "He was screaming at you the entire time, for blaming yourself. I hope you realise that."

"That sounds about right" Merlin muttered, "Even in death he didn't stop trying to order me around."

Lancelot didn't even try to hide his smile, "We watched as Gwen became the Queen we all knew she could be, as Art was born and as you decided to keep his magic a secret." Gwen smiled sadly, "We saw Merlin as you travelled all across the lands, Arthur for one never seemed to let you out of his sight other than to turn to Gwen and Art. But then one day, you were gone."

"Gone?" Gaius queried no doubt releasing how peculiar it was, that he hadn't been able to see Merlin from the spirit realm.

"Hidden from our sight" Lancelot studied Merlin trying to gauge his reaction.

It had been a worrying time for all. Three years he had been hidden from them. Three years that they did not know where he had been or what had happened to him. But still now, Merlin's expression was blank, even as the Council looked to him also.

"Sparks?" Westerad said quietly.

"You know I don't talk about that time Wes" Merlin said sharply and Lancelot was a little shocked by the darkness in his tone.

Isabel smiled kindly, "Merlin don't you think it-"

"I SAID NO!" nearly everyone recoiled at the snarled words. Merlin took a deep breath and said more quietly, "Not yet. Maybe not ever."

While the Camelotians looked concerned and confused the Council members merely looked disgruntled. It was a frequently debated topic, Lancelot knew, one that even he did not know the answer to.

"Anyway" he continued on and attempted to move on from Merlin's suddenly darkened mood, "We watched as your travelled Merlin seeking teachers and instructors. As you found the Council and a new place in the world. But it was also during this time that things in the spirit realm became restless."

Again, Lancelot felt the weight of those purple eyes upon him, "What do you mean?" Maria queried.

"It started with small things. A dark spell here, the summoning of a single dead soul there. But it increased exponentially. Soon dark spirits began to stir, creatures of the dark began to awake. Things that had not even shifted during Morgana's shadowy wars began to shift and murmur."

"Demons, darkness and death" Maria whispered her eyes wide.

"Indeed" Lancelot said.

"But how could this be?" Maria asked, "How could the spirits have allowed so great a darkness to grow?"

"Wait-wait-wait" Tristan said breaking in, "I know I came late to this party but am I the only one who's lost as to what's going on?"

"No" Gwen said, "I for one am confused also."

Lancelot silently backtracked a few mental paces. He'd raced on ahead a little when Maria had seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. But it was not him who spoke next.

"The evil of Morgana cast a great shadow" Merlin said fingering one of the amulets around his neck. As he spoke it seemed as if he was reciting the words of another, "It was a shadow of darkness and despair so thick that none could see through it, nor see what hid within it."

"Yes Merlin" Lancelot said uncertainly unsure how much his friend knew, "Within Morgana's shadow another darkness hid. One that knew how to remain quiet and unseen, even by the spirits. After Morgana's defeat it bade its time, waiting for its chance. Even now we do not know who, or what, or where it is. Nor when it will strike next. All that is known is that _is _out there. Somewhere."

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh, "I still do not see what this has to do with me Lancelot. I completed my destiny, killed Morgana, helped Arthur unite Albion. My job is done."

"Don't you see Merlin!" Lancelot couldn't help his increase in volume, "The spirits were so focussed on Morgana, so focussed on uniting Albion that they were blind to what now follows. As you know the Black Sorcerer is no mere mage. He has apprentices of immense power and the magic he himself wields is so great that he can hide even from the spirits. Do you know how long it took to organise and arrange Morgana's downfall? To craft the destiny which you lived? Eons. We do not have that time now. Do not have time to create a force to stand against the darkness."

Lancelot took a deep breath before continuing, knowing his next words weren't going to be well met, "It is due to his talent for secrecy and subtlety that no plan has been made to stop him. No saviour or destined foe created to face him."

Merlin's eyes locked to Lancelot's and suddenly the knight saw the pain that was in them. Merlin knew what it was Lancelot was going to ask. And he was terrified.

But Lancelot steeled himself, there was no other choice.

"But no knew destiny will be needed if one which has already come to be steps in to fill the void"

"HASN'T MERLIN DONE ENOUGH!" Lancelot jumped at the shouted words.

But it wasn't the volume which had startled him and near everyone else in the room. It was the man who spoke them.

Gaius rose shakily to his feet, anger, so uncharacteristic of the aged physician, raging in his eyes.

"You may have been among them for a time Lancelot, may know some of what Merlin did. But I can assure you, you do not know it all. That man has been giving for Camelot, giving for Albion, giving for those damn spirits since he was a boy! He did as they wished. He gave all he needed to give. And now! When it seems he has gained some semblance of peace! They ask more of him!"

Lancelot looked around helplessly for aid in the face of the normally serene man's fury. But all seemed as shocked as he.

All that is, except Merlin who seemed to trade his terror for distant horror. Again whispering as if repeating the words of another, words that rattled him.

"Shadows within shadows. Darkness within death. The lights of the past, lit again. Old meets new, the mantle is given. All must face the darkness that was hidden."

"Merlin" Gaius queried uncertainly and the warlock sighed.

"Something a friend once said to me."

"Your friend sounds like a seer Sparky" Westerad scratched his beard, "Only seers talk like that. Making sense yet no one understands all at the same time"

"It is much to ask Lancelot" Merlin said dejectedly, "Like Gaius said, I followed their plans for essentially my entire life. I did what they wanted, what I was destined to do. I'm not sure what else I have to give."

Lancelot nodded, "The spirits understand this, knew that you would likely not be happy with what was asked. So, they are providing a sort of gift."

"Gift? The spirits do not give gifts" Maria said sharply.

"Then think of it more as payment." Lancelot said with a shrug, "We are going to need all the help we can get. So, it has been arranged for the knights of the round table to return once more."

At this Merlin's eyes snapped to his, "What?"

"In the order of which we fell we are being brought back. Awakening at the spot where our life originally ended, they all know to return here."

"All of them?" Merlin said, his voice again small.

"Everyone" Lancelot confirmed. "Me, Elyon, Gwaine and a gift for another to join our cause" He glanced at Tristan who was having trouble hiding his smile despite the grim topic.

"Isolde" Merlin guessed.

"She's coming back to me Merlin" Tristan said, tearing up a little.

"Four lives" Maria said worriedly, "four lives returned for those who have already lived. The price for that…"

"As I said before. It has been paid. Willingly and in full" he turned back to Merlin, "Upon my arrival I sought out Tristan to tell him of what is happening and bring him here. But now Merlin… it is up to you."

"The spirits want me to face another evil sorcerer and save Albion?"

Lancelot didn't know what else he could do other than nod.

"Of course they do" Merlin muttered, "They forgot to look past Morgana, forgot that the world didn't end with her. But hey! I'm here guess I can just do it all over again!" everyone gave him odd looks as he continued to mutter quietly to himself.

Merlin sighed and fell back in his chair, a million thoughts running through his head. There was another big bad, another task, another destiny. How much more could the spirits ask of him? As he sat there wallowing, the now way to familiar presence of the spirits entered him.

_We know we ask much Emrys… some have said too much._

_You think? _Merlin wasn't afraid to talk back anymore.

_Accept this new destiny Emrys and you will not be the only one. New destinies are being born even as we speak. The Lady Knight… the King of Magic… The Queen who finds the light after so long in the darkness. These cannot come to be without you. Without you, they will perish…_

_New Destinies… _Merlin thought as the spirits left once more. He had thought he was done with destinies, done with uncontrollable fates. Now he was to accept another future when he could barely cope with the last?

"You've already returned to Camelot Merlin" Lancelot said softly, "All that is asked is that you continue to do what you have always done. Protect Camelot. Protect the Pendragons. You cannot do this alone nor will you be"

"Don't think you will be fighting alone Merlin" Leon said reassuringly, "We are all here, we will all fight. The others are returning, your magic is free. There is no need to hide"

There was silence for a few moments before Merlin spoke. He chose his words carefully.

"I will not seek out the path that the spirits have decided to lay at my feet Lancelot" the warlock said. As the knight's face fell he hurried to continue, "But I'm not going anywhere either. If anyone tries to harm something I care about, I will protect it. I will _always _protect Camelot. I will _always _protect the Pendragons. I owe it to Arthur. I owe him that much. If the others return, so be it. But I will not let myself be a pawn of the spirits once more. I'm living my life where I see fit. Right now, that just happens to be here."

Despite this, Lancelot felt that his friend still didn't quite understand the seriousness of the situation "Merlin please. You don't kn-" he tried to reason with him one more time but was cut off.

"That's it Lance. Take it or leave it. I've said my piece and now I say that this meeting is adjourned."

The warlock turned to his fellow council members, "You should probably go now."

"We will remain vigilant Emrys" Iseldir said solemnly.

"If we hear anything Merlin, we'll let you know" Isabel said with a smile.

"I'll keep a close eye on the spirit realm my friend" Maria reassured him, "If I hear of anything shifting in the darkness, you will be the first to know."

"Thank-you, all of you" Merlin smiled, "Farewell my friends, until we meet again."

"See ya Sparks" Westerad gave a lopsided grin, "You seriously need to try that cyclone spell though."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks and stay strong.**

**I ;)**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**I'm a wee bit late. Désole. Big thank you to everyone that reviewed, and without further ado…**

**Enjoy!**

**Ilandrae**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Merlin. Not. At. All.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 16 – OLD MEN AND OLD RULES_**

**_Camelot Council Chamber_**

"-dead. Many of which were knights of Camelot. The wounded have been gathering in the town square and the city physicians are offering any aid they can" Merlin winced as he heard the casualty count, more lives which he had not been able to save.

He looked to Gwen from where he stood in the shadows. While the Queen said nothing, a look of sorrow flashed across her face, a sorrow that mirrored Merlin's own as he listened to the reports that were being given.

The warlock had snuck into the Council chambers before the meeting even started, concealing himself even from the Queen. A few whispered words and flash of gold activating one of his amulets to do what the shadowy corner in which he stood could not.

He'd been told that only those present at the time of his unveiling even knew of his presence in Camelot, and his hidden magic. All those who knew had also been sworn to secrecy.

So, in actual fact, none of the men at the council table, other than Leon and Geoffrey, even knew of Merlin's continued existence.

"How much of the garrison remains" Gwen asked wearily.

"About half of the common soldiers."

"And the knights?"

"Only a quarter remain" Merlin winced again, over half the knights of Camelot dead… in one night.

"Your majesty" one of the council members said interrupting Merlin's melancholy thoughts, "over half of Camelot's fighting force is dead. If the Black Sorcerer's army returns, we-"

"He won't" Gwen interrupted.

"With all due respect Your Majesty we do not even know _why _they all suddenly left. If they were merely regrouping, we-"

"They will not return Samuel" Guinevere said sternly, "Not for a time at least."

"My Queen how could you possibly be sure" Samuel certainly was persistent.

"They won't be returning anytime soon Samuel. You can be assured. Because-"

"Because they know that I'm here now" Merlin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the looks of absolute astonishment that were directed his way as he deactivated his concealment charm and stepped from the shadows, "Camelot's not so easy to conquer now that you've got some proper defences."

Samuel opened his mouth, most likely to call the guards, "Don't you think about it" Gwen ordered, recovering from her own shock, "This man is under my protection."

"And _who _is he?" Samuel barely concealed his sneer.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognise me" Merlin said with a small smile, "you were usually all grovelling to Arthur and trying your best to pretend that I didn't even exist."

Leon shook his head in exasperation at Merlin's snide remark. But Merlin had had enough of hiding in the shadows and trying not to upset the 'important' people of Camelot. If he was going to stay in Camelot, he was going to be himself, magic and all. They would just have to get used to it.

Still not comprehending the council turned to their Queen, "Your Majesty?"

"This is the man who defeated the Black Sorcerer's apprentice and sent his army fleeing from the city. This is Emrys, though you would have known him as Merlin. He's a sorcerer."

Merlin smiled grimly as all hell broke loose, now it had truly begun.

**_Training Grounds_**

Mel watched their movements. The deadly pieces of steel they held arched intricate patterns in their air, so fluid and graceful. Slash, parry, thrust. Clash, clang, shriek.

All the while their scarlet red cloaks snapped in the wind.

_It's beautiful… in a deadly sort of way _the girl thought to herself. She was perched on the fence of the training grounds, eyes locked on the training knights.

She saw Art walk out with Percival and the other knights. As they laughed and joked, she saw the comradery they shared even if Art was but a boy.

She remembered her conversation with Art the day before, when everyone had been in the super top-secret meeting upon their return.

She'd asked Art about the knights of Camelot. The boy had replied eagerly.

"Camelot knights are the best in Albion. We are a brotherhood, a-"

"We?" she interrupted.

The young prince looked a little sheepish, "I'm not really a knight yet but I've already started training. I've grown up listening to the knight's code, trying to embody it in my life. I feel like it's already part of me."

"What's in the code?"

Art got a faraway look in his eyes, "A knight does no harm, to woman, to innocent, to those who have only good intent. A knight serves their King, their country, and all that is good. A knight upholds honour, chivalry, and bravery, never turning away those in need and always showing mercy for those who ask it."

"Helping those in need and making sure that bad people don't hurt innocents?" Mel had said, "That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah" Art turned serious, "Being a knight of Camelot is a calling. But it's also a responsibility. Knights swear an oath, and it's one they must keep til death"

Now as Mel watched them train, she thought once more of the Knights of Camelot. A brotherhood who sought to protect innocents and stop bad from happening in the world? That sounded like something she would like to be a part of.

No. She thought again. It was something she needed to be a part of. _It's a calling _Art had said, and Mel felt that call deep inside. She knew that this was what she was meant to do.

So, the girl swung off her seat on the fence to approach the knights.

"Melisadrae" Percival greeted her with a little confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Percival" Mel flashed him one of her smiles, the ones that normally helped her get things from her father, "It's Mel by the way. Only my parents ever called me Melisandrae. I just wanted to watch the knights train."

"Oh, ok" the knight seemed a little more sure of himself, "Well you're welcome to watch just don't get to close, these swords are sharp"

_Nah duh… _Mel thought with a roll of her eyes _They'd be a little useless if they weren't._

Art smirked as if he knew what she was thinking.

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him but he simply shrugged back.

She watched as Percival began to warm up, "How long have you been wielding a sword Percival?"

The big knight smiled "Since I was about Art's age. After my father was killed, I realised it was up to me to protect my family, so I got about learning how."

"So, it takes that long to get good?"

"Only if you train hard enough and often enough. If you do that anything's possible."

"So, I need to start training now then?"

Percival froze, "What?"

Art too stopped mid swing.

Mel summoned up her courage as she felt all eyes turn to her, "If I wanted to be a knight. I would need to start training now."

Realisation dawned in Art's eyes in the moments of silence that followed.

"A KNIGHT!" Mel turned towards the incredulous voice, seeing a brute of a man with close shaven dark hair, "Girls can't be knights! It's laughable!" then he did laugh, long and loud.

"Dryth…" Percival said tensely but Dryth ignored him.

"It's bad enough that _commoners _are now able to achieve knighthood" Percival's scowl only deepened at the arrogant knight's words. By now movement on the practise field had stopped and everyone was watching the commotion. At Dryth's comment about commoners Mel saw more than a few scowls.

"Besides" Dryth sneered, "your nothing but a little village girl. Come to the big city. There are only a few things any girls are good for" Mel frowned at his suggestive tone, "but fighting isn't one of them"

"I don't know what you're implying you pretentious bastard" Dryth prickled at Mel's harsh words, "But I-"

"Big words for a little girl. What would your father think-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father" Mel snarled, "You don't know a thi-"

"Oh, I'm sure he's mighty proud of your fowl mouth. Does he know what kind of daughter he's raised. Why don't you run home to daddy and show him? I'm sure-"

"ENOUGH DRYTH, STAND DOWN!" everyone froze at the stern words. For the first time Dryth seemed to remember that they were not alone, that they were in fact in the presence of the crown Prince of Camelot.

Art stood there, rage evident in his stiff stance and sparking eyes. His fists were clenched tightly by his side and he seemed to be trying to hold himself back. Mel remembered that he had instinctual magic that reacted to his emotions. It seemed like he was quite emotional now.

Art may be but a boy, but he was still a prince. He was still to be obeyed. Dryth cast his eyes downwards and Mel saw the flash of rage at having to follow the orders of a boy.

"Indeed, Sir Dryth" Dryth paled further as Leon walked onto the field, "That is no way for a knight of Camelot to behave" he surveyed the gathered crowd sternly, "Now what is all this commotion about?

Dryth grinned as he replied, "This little girl thinks she can become a knight."

Leon's eyes widened and he turned to Mel, "Is this true?"

She drew herself to her tallest height, "Yes Sir Leon" she tied to not let her voice waver, "I want to be a knight. One day that is."

Leon grimaced awkwardly before saying, not unkindly, "Mel, Knight Orders are built on tradition. Tradition that borders on law."

She looked at him, refusing to accept what he was trying to hint at.

Leon sighed, "Mel, traditionally it is only noble sons that have the privilege of joining the knighthood."

"But non-nobles are allowed to become knights now" she countered.

"Only with special permission from the King" Leon said sternly.

"An action that I feel we will regret in the future" Dryth muttered under his breath earning himself glares from more than a few.

"Well if commoners can now become knights why can't girls?" Mel was starting to get angry, apparently even knights were as pigheaded as the rest of their sex.

"Because it's just not something that can happen Mel!" Leon snapped, guilt instantly flickering across his face, "Mel I'm sorry, I didn't m-" but Mel cut him off.

"Oh no" she said desperately holding off the tears of anger that she felt forming, "I understand. Tradition. Another word for stubbornness and stupidity! Just because it's the way things are doesn't mean it's the way things will always have to be!" with that she turned and stalked from the fields.

Before she got too far, she encountered an obstacle. She kicked the wall in front of her, ignoring the flash of pain in her foot she turned to sit on the wall.

She was staring stubbornly at the ground when she heard footsteps approach.

"It's just not the way things are Mel" Percival consoled, "Maybe one day, but not now. I'm sorry" the big knight turned and headed back to the practise field.

Mel felt a single solitary tear slide down her face. Her dreams only recently found, and already crumbling to dust.

Someone sat next to her and upon seeing Art's sympathetic look, she felt shame and anger bite into her being.

"How is it fair!" she yelled standing up and glaring at the boy as if he was the source of all her troubles.

"How is it fair that you can, and I can't solely on the fact that I'm a girl!" Mel fumed, "I want to learn how to protect others! I want to make sure that no one has to go through what I went through ever again!" Mel turned away, her fury leading to tears once more. Tears that she did not want anyone to see. "How is it fair?" she said one last time and then stormed away, trying to get to her rooms before anybody saw the tears that were about to overwhelm her.

If she'd looked back, she might have seen Art's look of sadness. She'd might have heard his angry sigh and whisper of, "It's not fair Mel. It's not"

**_Camelot Town_**

"Who told you no?" Mel looked up in surprise at his voice.

Merlin had been heading to the lower town, hoping that the familiar feel of the commons would help ease the frustrations that had come as a result of the council meeting.

It had been all _he's a sorcerer… magic this… magic that… _ok so maybe he zoned out a bit. Either way the council were still a bunch of old men intent on clutching on to their power and old ways until it had to be pried out of their cold dead hands.

But maybe Merlin was biased.

Either way, he'd given up. And just like all those years ago, everyone was so engrossed in their arguing that no one even noticed as he slipped out and made his way from the castle.

So intent on trying to distract himself, he'd run right into Mel. One look at her furious face, eyes shining with unshed tears, he knew something had not gone her way.

"I don't want to talk about it" she huffed in response.

"Fair enough" he shrugged. He knew from experience that pushing would only cause her to leave _him _in a huff too.

He made to continue walking towards the town and the girl's curiosity was piqued, as he knew it would be, "where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the lower town. It's been a time since I've been here, and I got sick of listening to a bunch of old men argue about rules and traditions."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Same here" pausing a moment she added, "Can I come? I've never seen the lower town before, at least when it wasn't on fire."

Merlin winced, "Avoid mentioning that maybe. It was only last week. Besides, though it may not be on fire anymore it will be far from fixed."

"It never took that long to fix stuff back home" Mel was confused, "Like remember when Declan's son accidently nearly burnt their house down? It was fixed within a day."

"That's because_ I _fixed it Mel" Merlin said, "You have to remember there's no-" he lowered his voice "-_magic_ here. No spells, no enchantments, no charms. Even possessing a basic protection amulet can get you sent to the chopping block. We're not in Ameldry anymore Mel. This is Camelot, things are different here."

Despite his grim words Merlin couldn't help the smile that sprung to his lips. Walking through these streets once more, contentment that he hadn't felt in years began to seep into his bones.

Mel caught his smile, a small one crossing her own face, "You speak of death and disease Emrys, but I don't think I've ever seen you so at peace… so at home."

When she said that something clicked into place in Merlin's heart, "I think I am home Mel… and it's been far too long."

"I don't see what's so special" Mel fell into step beside him and Merlin made sure his hood was pulled up. Despite Leon's words that his presence was not public, he didn't want to attract too much attention even if it was a friendly face.

"Camelot is a special place Mel. Built hundreds of years ago on foundations of ancient magic it stood unconquered until just over a decade ago. Despite the rocky times of the past the Kingdom of Camelot remains one of the most prosperous lands of Albion, still desired by nearly every ruler who lays eyes upon it. Camelot has its own heart. Arthur in particular was always able to see it, it's what put him at odds with his father a lot of the time."

"How can a city have a heart? It's stone."

Merlin thought for a moment before he answered, "A kingdom is no more than land without its populace. A city only stone without those who live in it. A King is merely an old man in a chair without his people who follow him. Power and privilege mean nothing if there are no people to keep a kingdom alive. Camelot's people are the city's heart." Merlin stopped walking having reached where he was leading the girl.

He'd thought about heading to the Rising Sun but thought that would bring up too many bad memories for the girl. As he saw Mel's eyes widen, he knew he'd made the right call.

Bartering day in Ameldry could not compare with the Camelot markets. Everywhere you looked vendors pushed their wares, countless stalls selling every item imaginable. People pushed and shoved, pickpockets and thieves making the most of distractions caused by the crowd. The crowd seemed to breath as if it were a living thing itself, shifting and flowing from stall to stall as citizens of Camelot battled for the best deals.

And the noise, the roar of the crowd and shouts of the vendors, it was enough to stun even Mel. As she gazed upon the heart of Camelot, the thing that made it the city and the kingdom that it was, she looked a little lost.

"I… It's so… much"

Merlin laughed, "City folk _are _too much Mel. Get used to it."

She grinned, "So that's where you get it from then Emrys?"

He gave her a playful shove which he instantly regretted as the girl tripped over a loose flagstone and tumbled into a nearby stall. She managed to save herself from causing too much damage, but it was enough to attract the attention of the vendor.

Merlin went to help the girl, his hood slipping as he neared and his eyes locking with those of the stall vendor. With start he recognised the embroiderer and jeweller he used to go to when serving Arthur.

The man's eyes widened "Merl-"

Merlin put a silent finger to his lips but flashed the man a small smile. The vendor smiled and nodded, giving him a questioning look.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GORGEOUS!"

Mel's excited shriek drew both their attentions and Merlin saw her admiring one of the intricately embroidered scarves she had nearly knocked in the dirt.

Merlin grinned before fishing for his coin purse.

He watched him from the shadows, from a dark alley that no one took any notice of. And he was amazed that no one saw what he was seeing.

"Sorcerer" his fist clenched as he studied his target. Anger and hatred rising as he looked at the man who was no doubt merely an empty shell filled with darkness.

The evil scum handed over some coins to the stall vendor and the girl who was with him squealed with glee.

Magic, it corrupted all. He had to stop him. He had to stop the sorcerer before he brought Camelot down, no matter what the queen said about magic being good.

The sorcerer wouldn't live the week, of that he would make sure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks**

**I ;)**


End file.
